There's A Class For This
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: There was something about him she didn't get something… that just didn't seem human.
1. I Maybe Ugly But They Sure Love To Stare

**There's A Class For This. **

**_Chapter One: I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare. _**

"Say it." Sai smiled, he was leaning against his black Honda Civic. Sakura stood in front of him with a glare on her face. She tapped her foot lightly. She was wearing plain brown shoes that were required at their new school along with the white knee length socks. Her skirt was red, and her top was white with a red tie that went around her neck. The crest of Konoha was imprinted on the tie.

"Sai-onii-san." Sakura sighed, her older brother was wearing black pants a long with a black shirt his red tie was loosened.

"I'm waiting?" Sai said, his smile widening. Sakura sighed and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that Sakura-chan?" Sai smiled.

"I said you're an awful brat." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him. Sai let out a laugh.

"Just get in the car Sakura-chan before mom comes out her waving her fists." Sakura smiled at her brother before walking around the car and climbing into the passenger seat. Their family had just recently moved to Konoha. Sakura and Sai had been born here but their mother, Tsunade, loved traveling so they moved around a lot. In fact the two had moved from Konoha at such a young age that they didn't really remember being born here.

Sakura sighed as the car pulled out of the drive way and down the road to the high school that they would be attending. They had only lived here a week and where slowly becoming more accustomed to the area. "Do you think the people will be nice?" Sakura asked, looking at her brother.

"I don't know Kura. Doubtful. This _is_ high school." Sai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Didn't need the sarcasm." Sakura said, she reached over to change the radio station only to be jolted forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sai asked, his dark eyes glared at her.

"Changing the radio station. You're music sucks." Sakura stated. Sai glared at her, he reached over her lap and unlocked her door and pushed it open.

"Get out."

"What!" Sakura yelled.

"Get the fuck out." Sakura glared at him and got out of the car before she could slam the door shut Sai took off the door slamming shut on its own. Sakura glared at the retreating form of the car. She sighed and sat down on edge of the side walk.

"What an ass." Sakura mumbled to herself. She looked up at the sky as the sun was slowly starting to come out. She couldn't help but smile when sh heard the farmiliar roar of the old engine. She looked down and noticed her brother parked next to the curb. The door pushed opened to reveal a smiling Sai. "You are such an ass." Sakura laughed standing up, she went to get in the car but was stopped when Sai pressed the gas. "Sai!"

"Just kidding get in." Sai said, Sakura rolled her eyes once more and tried to get in the car as Sai took off again.

"Damnit Sai!" Sakura yelled as she stopped.

"No seriously, get it."

"Turn the engine off." Sakura glared. Sai sighed.

"Damnit. I was hoping I could get you to do that all the way to school." Sai said, as he turned off the car. Sakua smiled in triumph. Sitting down in the car she made herself comfortable before shutting the door. Sai looked at her with sarcasm as he put the key back in to turn the turned the key but the car didn't start.

"Shit." Sai said, he threw his head against his seat.

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking at her brother who turned to her. The two stared at each other before busting out laughing."What time is it?" Sakura asked. Sai pulled out his cellphone to look at the time.

"Double shit..." Sakura sighed and grabbed his phone.

Sakura's eyes widened, the phone read 7:29. The last bell for their school rang at 7:30. "I hate you." Sakura mumbled before stepping out of the car. Her black suitcase in hand. Sai stepped out of the car and locked the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah I hate me too." Sai said, as he caught up with his sister.

"You know mom is going to have your head when she find out you made us late." Sakura said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh right! Cause it was me who took so long asking to have a ride. And it was me who changed the radio."

"Do you hear yourself? Do those really sound like good reasons for being late? Nevermind." Sakura said. She swung her book holder so it collided with Sai's knees.

"What the hell Kura!" Sai yelled, dropping his own book holder and rubbing his shins. Sakura smiled as she stared down at her brother."you have until three... one... two..." Sakura's eyes widened and she took off down the road. "Three!" she heard her brother yell. She turned around to see Sai running at her full speed. She turned around just in time to run head on into a person.

"Oof!" Sakura cried as she fell forward. Her eyes held tightly shut. She opened her eyes to see a young male laying under her. He was so handsome wearing the same uniform as her brother but his tie was straightened. He had long black hair and stunning black eyes. "I... um... you see... I..." she laid on him not being able to find the words to say. She turned to see her brother laughing.

"You want to get off the poor guy Kura?" Sai laughed, grabbing his sister's arm as he pulled her to her feet. He than brought his hand down, the young man grabbed a hold of Sai's arm and pulled himself up."Sorry about that, my sister she's kind of a blonde... minus the blonde." Sai smiled.

"It's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." the man said. "Uchiha Itachi." he said, throwing his hand out. Sai excepted the hand shake.

"Haruno Sai. This is my sister Haruno Sakura." he said, mentioning to Sakura who was blushing like man.

"So sorry!" she squeaked. Sai laughed.

"You go to Konoha High?" Sai asked, noticing that the two where wearing the same uniform.

"Yes. In fact I believe we are late." Itachi said.

"Yes we are. Why are you late? Our car broke down." Sai said with a sigh, as the group began to walk the last block to the school. Sai and Itachi walked together while Sakura stood a few steps behind her face still red.

"It was nice meeting you Sai." Itachi said, "You as well Miss. Haruno." and with that he walked away from the group and to his class.

"See ya around Itachi." Sai said with a wave before he lifted his bag up having it hang behind his head. "You alright there Miss. Haruno." his wiggled his eye brows only to receive a punch to the face.

"Shut up onii-san!" Sakura screeched, she turned and started to walk towards the main office. Sai smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey mom, Dr. Horrible broke down. Can you or dad get him and take him to the shop. Thanks." Sai said, closing his phone and running after his sister. Sakura opened the door to the main office to find a fellow student sitting behind the desk filling her nails.

"Hello. I'm new and I need the schedule." Sakura said, to the blonde girl who sat behind the desk, she was wearing the same uniform as Sakura but the skirt was hiked up so it was a good inch or two shorter than the knee length rule. "Um... excuse me?" Sakura asked. The blonde girl's blue eyes looked up her. She raised an eyebrow looking her up and down before going back to her nails. "Excuse me?"

"Does it look like I care what you want Billborad-brow?" The blonde asked, raising a while manicured eye brow at her. "That's what I thought." she said, looking back down at her nails. Sakura glared and felt herself start to become annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked up to see Sai standing next to her. The blonde looked up and smiled at him.

"Well Hello there, I'm Ino." she smiled, batting her eye lashes at him. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Sai. We need out schedules. Haruno Sai and Sakura."

"Anything for you." Ino winked at Sai before going to grab the schedules. "Here you go." she smiled, handing Sai his paper and than dropped Sakura's so she had to bend down and grab it.

"Hey, Ino right?" Sai asked. Ino's eyes lite up. "If you think you even have a chance with me you probably shouldn't treat my sister like shit. Dumb bitch. Come on Kura." Sai said, walking out of the office Sakura right behind him as Ino glared at her back.

"What the hell was that! I don't need to make enemies the first day." Sakura sighed.

"Where's your first class? Do we have any of the same?" he asked, avoiding Sakura's fight.

Sakura sighed, "History, Shiranui?"

"Same." Sai nodded and the two started off towards their class. Sakura was only a Jonior but their old school was much harder so she took a few senior classes.

"What's second?" Sakura asked, as the two walked silently through the out door hallway.

"Chemistry, Hatake?"

"Same. You need to stop taking the same classes as me." Sakura sighed. Sai laughed.

"This is nice... I like who everything is out doors." Sai said, Sakura nodded.

"This is a lot nicer than all the sand of Suna."

"Yes it is. After Chem?" he asked.

"Calculus. Sarutobi."

"damnit me too!" Sai sighed.

"Than lunch?"

"Yes, at least we have lunch together. I have Yuuhi, English."

"Ha! Finally!" Sakura cheered. "Kamizuki, English." Sai laughed.

"Next I have Art with Umino."

"I as well, Chorus with Mitarashi."

"Damnit... I think mom called the school. Lastly?" Sai asked.

"Might... P.E."

"Yeah she did," Sai sighed as he opened the door to their first period. Sakura walked through the door and felt her face burn with all the stares she was receiving.

"Ah, Haruno?" she looked over to see a man with longish brown hair standing at the front of the class.

"That's us." Sai said, with a smile. The man nodded her was wearing a head band on his head cover most of his hair except for the bit that was showing underneath. He had a long metal senbon sticking out of his mouth.

"Not twins obviously." The man laughed at his joke. Sakura took a deep breath and realized that almost every boy in the class was staring her up and down.

_Jezz... I know I'm ugly but they don't have to stare... _Sakura thought to herself. In reality she was far from ugly as she put herself. She turned to her brother for help.

"Can we have seats?" he asked.

"Sure sure. Tenten." a brown haired girl stood up, her hair was pulled into two panda buns. "Mr. Haruno make your way to the empty seat next to her. Itachi." Sakura felt her heart race as she saw the man from earlier that morning stand. "You know where you're going Miss. Haruno." Sakura nodded and began her walk up the stairs next to the dark haired man. She sat down stiffly and looked over at him. She smiled slightly at him.

"Hello yet again Miss. Haruno. It seems you feel the need to bump into me." he smiled widely at her, causing her face to go red.

A/N

I could make this longer but holy cow It's two in the morning and it's already 1000 words longer than I normally make a chapter. For those of you who voted for this on my profile as you can tell Itachi won. Like he always does. lol. Anyway leave a review and let me know if you liked it? hated it? Anything that would make it better? Thanks again for reading :D


	2. The Other Uchiha

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Two: The Other Uchiha  
><em>**

Sakura let out a sigh as she walked out of the class room Sai walking right next to her. "So Kura got to sit next to Itachi." he winked at her causing her face to turn bright red.

"Shut it Sai." she glared at him. He smiled at her. The two looked up a head to see said man they where talking about walking not to far a head.

"See ya next period sis." Sai said, as he gave her a wink before walking faster to catch up to the dark haired boy. She glared at his back as she continued to walk forward. She wanted to yell at the boy but decided against it because he was already in conversation with the other male. She watched as he turned around a smirked at her. She glared but her eyes widened and her face turned red when Itachi turned around to look at her. He gave her a small wave before she ducked into the nearest girls restroom.

Sakura let out a groan as she ran into a semi hard surface. She rubbed her butt as she looked up at the girl she had just run into. Green eyes stared into the hard yet beautiful face. The one thing that stuck out the most was the silver ball that was placed under the older girls bottom lip. Sakura's eyes wondered up her face and landed on the amber eyes that stared down at her. "So sorry Sempai!" Sakura squeaked out. The blue haired girl smiled down at her.

"It's okay." she stated simply before bringing her hand down for Sakura to take. The older girl pulled her up. "And It's Konan."

"It is nice to meet you Konan-smepai. I'm Sakura." Sakura said, giving a slight bow to the girl. Konan chuckled lightly. A loud ring echoed through out the tiled bathroom.

"It seems we're late." Konan said. Sakura sighed to herself, before pulling her schedule out of her pocket.

"Damn damn damn! Onii-san is going to have my head!" Sakura mumbled to herself. Konan smiled.

"You're new." it wasn't a question she knew. Sakura nodded. "Don't worry about being late, let me see." she said, taking the paper from the younger girl. "Hatake, Chem? Nice good thing we're going to the same class." Konan said, handing Sakura back her schedule. Sakura smiled, as she followed the older girl out of the bathroom.

"You're a senior?" Konan asked, as they exited the bathroom.

"No junior." Sakura said, she has to take more steps to catch up with the blue haired girl. She was a good couple inches taller than her. Sakura stared at the older girls longer legs that still look lushes under her longer skirt.

"Senior classes?" the girl, questioned with n eyebrow raise.

"My mom pushed me to be in higher classes, and my old school was really advanced." Sakura said. Konan nodded. Sakura enjoyed the weather that was in this region. She loved how it was colder than her old home. She looked around loving the amount of trees and even the grass that was hear.

"You act like you've never seen grass before." Konan said, staring at the pinkette.

Sakura laughed slightly. "We just moved here from Suna. It's been a while since I've seen grass. I'm just used to the sand." she said, as they came to a stair case.

"Oh, I've only been to Suna once." she stated. "I didn't like it."

Sakura laughed. "It wasn't so bad. The clothes where a lot different there though compared to here." she said. "And the air is a lot different here as well."

"I would imagine so." Konan laughed, as she pushed opened the door the cold air flew out causing Sakura to shiver slightly. "Don't worry you won't get in trouble for being late." Konan said with a wink as they stopped at the door. Sakura nodded as she opened the door and walked in Sakura followed right behind her.

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence today Sasaki-san." the silver haired man said, turning to look at the blue haired woman. Konan smiled, and moved to the side showing Sakura to the rest of the class. "And I see you picked up the new girl on your way here. Your sister?" he turned and looked up at Sai, who was busy writing notes.

"Yes." Sai agreed. Konan turned and walked up the stairs going to the back of the room she sat down next to a silver haired man who had his hair combed back neatly. Said silver haired man turned and looked the pinkette up and down before smirking and whispering something to Konan. Sakura's face turned bright red as she turned and looked at her professor.

"Haruno Sakura." he stated before looking down at his seating chart. "Uchiha." Sakura turned and looked at the group of students that where staring at her. Her eyes landed on a dark haired boy who lazily raised his hand. His dark eyes glared at her. "Found your new partner Haruno-san." Sakura nodded and began her walk up the stairs. Her breath was coming out faster than it normally did. She felt her hands begin to sweat, making it harder to hold on to her book bag. She pushed behind the row of people until she reached the middle and sat down next to the boy that their teacher had called on.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." she smiled at him, as she sat down. He raised an eye brow at her before turning to look forward. Her brother who sat a few rows in front of her turned and looked at her giving her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders at him, before he rolled his eyes and turned back round. Sakura sighed, as she turned and side glanced at the boy that was now supposed to be her partner for the rest of the year.

"What?" he questioned, glaring at her.

"Nothing." she whispered before turning to her book bag to pull out her notebook for the class.

_Uchiha... that's Itachi's last name... maybe he's related..._ Sakura though, side glancing at him once more.

* * *

><p>"Look at that little Sakura Haruno late for class!" Sai laughed as he walked next to his sister, giving her a wink.<p>

"Shut up Sai! I told you what happened." she mumbled as the two walked out of the class room. "I would like to eat lunch in peace." she glared at him as the two walked down the hallway and to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Haruno!" Sakura and Sai came to a stop and turned and looked at Konan who was making her way towards them. She came to a stop when she reached them a smile on her face.

"Hello Konan-sempai." Sakura smiled. Sai nodded at her to be polite.

"You two want to sit with us?" she asked. Sakura turned and looked at Sai who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, as she followed the blue haired girl. The group came to a stop at the small group. The first person that Sakura noticed was the dark haired man that they had met earlier that morning.

"Good afternoon Uchiha-san." Sakura said with a wave.

"Good afternoon Miss Haruno. Sai." Itachi said with a smile as he took a bite out of his apple. Konan raised an eyebrow.

"You know Itachi?" she asked.

"Yes we met this morning." Sakura said, wish a smile as she sat down at the wooden table that was placed under the tree.

"Oh. Well." Konan said. "This is Hidan. He had Chem with us." she said pointing to the silver haired man who smirked at her. Sai glared at the silver haired man as he sat down next to his sister. "They," she said, pointing to a blonde and red head who where walking towards them. "Are Deidara and Sasori." Konan plopped down next to Hidan. "And I guess welcome to Honoha High." she said with a smile.

**A/N**

**How was that for a second chapter? :D I was a little disapointed with the amount of reviews I got! Over 20 people voted on the poll! But of well as long as the few who read this enjoy it I will continue to write. The next chapter I plan on bringing a few more people in, and really start the whole plot of the fic I wanted to slowly let everyone get to know the characters and who they are in the fic cause I added a few different things in. Anyway! let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	3. What The Fates Want

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Three: What The Fates Want.  
><em>**

Konan waved to the pinkette as they all left the school. A smirk adored her perfect lips. She glanced over at Hidan who stood next to her. Her amber eyes glanced to Itachi who stood on her other side. His gray eyes watched Konan as she held fake smile waving at the new girl. "What are you doing Konan." Itachi glared at the girl. Konan turned and looked at Itachi.

"I don't know what you're talking about Itachi-kun." Konan smiled, as she touched his shoulder. He continued to glare at her. "What are your plans for the night?" she asked, getting closer to him.

"I have plans with my mother." Itachi said, before swiftly turning away from the blue haired woman. Konan glared at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>Sakura turned around from waving at her new friends. "Sai-onii-san! Wait!" she yelled running after the older boy. She ran forward and slowed to a walk once she caught up. "Did you have a good first day?" she asked, slightly out of breath.<p>

"Yes I did. Did you?" he asked, his polite demeanor was slowly becoming more and more pronounced as he became more comfortable.

"Yes. Of course. I'm happy we made new friends." she relaxed slightly.

"I did not particularly like that Konan girl." Sai said, his eyes stared forward refusing to look at his sister. Sakura's green eyes widened as she turned and stared at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She's jealous of you." Sai stated simply as he looked across the road before crossing to the other side of the street. Sakura quickly ran after him.

"I don't see how she can be jealous. I think you're over reacting." Sakura scoffed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"She has the same look Matsuri did." Sakura's feet came to a stop. Her body became ridged at the mention of the dark haired girl who had practically ruined her life.

"Yes well, I don't have boyfriend for her to take." Sakura glared at Sai before walking forward.

"What about Itachi?" Sai wiggled his eyes brows at her.

"What about him." Sakura turned and glared at her brother. Sai sighed.

"You are so dense Kura." Sakura rolled her eyes, turning around she continued to walk down the sidewalk until they reached their house. Sakura ran up the front steps before slamming the door shut in Sai's face.

"Sai! Kura!" Sakura quickly ran up the stairs ignoring her father's call.

"We're home dad." she could hear her brother answer her dad. She walked down the hallway up stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and plopped down on her bed. Her eyes stared at the white ceiling that sat before her. She sighed hearing a knock on the door. She rolled over buring her face in her pillows.

"Go away." she groaned. She sighed hearing the door open. She rolled over to meet the blue eyes of her father. He smiled gently at her before walking into the room. His long silver hair was combed nicely. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked, smiling at his only daughter.

"Yeah. It was okay." Sakura groaned before rolling over onto her back, glaring back up at the white roof. "How was work?" she questioned.

"Good. I got to meet my new boss today. His two sons go to school with you." Dan said before laying down on the bed next to Sakura. She turned her head to look back over to him.

"Really? What's their names?" she questioned.

"Well their last name is Uchiha." Sakura bolted up right.

"Really?" she questioned.

Dan laughed. "I take it you've met them?" he inquired. His blue eyes darted to the door as Sai walked in. He jumped onto the bed, pushing Sakura over. She rolled her eyes at him before giving him a hard shove into the wall.

"Yes. We walked to school with one of them. I sit next to the other in one of my classes." Dan nodded.

"Mom put us in the same classes... again." Sai sighed. Dan laughed.

"You know you're mother she just worries about you."

"Sure. That's what it is." The two said before laughing. Dan laughed. The three stopped hearing the door slam shut.

"It seems the dictator is home." Dan said, standing up. Sakura shook her head.

"Dan! Sai! Kura!" The three quickly made their way down the stairs.

"How was work honey?" Dan asked, placing a kiss on the check of his blonde wife.

"Good." she smiled, a handful of mail was in her hand as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "How was school you two?" she asked, flipping through the mail.

"Alright." they both agreed.

"We got a letter from Shin!" Tsunade smiled, as she pulled out the mail. Sakura pushed Sai as hard as she could to get the paper, but was stopped when Sai tripped her. Sai smirked as he grabbed a hold of the paper.

"Jerk." Sakura glared at the man. He smirked as he opened it.

_"Dear Family: Good news! I talked to the college here in Suna and it looks like I will be able to transfer to Konoha University for Christmas term. Bet you guys are excited? I would have called but it seems that you haven't gotten the new phone turned on. I'll await a call from my favorite little siblings. Which reminds me to tell you two not to fight or else mom's hair will start to turn gray like dads." _Sai laughed at the joke. _"You guys have fun at school, especially you Kura. But remember to learn something... Sai." _Sakura snickered. _"But don't worry about me, everything is great here. Really hot. Lots of sand. Same as always. Well, I've got to get to studying. Love you!" _

Sakura smiled, her bad mood was gone after hearing from her eldest brother. Sai handed over the letter to Tsunade who added it to the many letters they had kept. "Also. I got you're new phones." Tsunade smiled, as she grabbed her large black bag that she carried with her everywhere. She handed over the two white boxes. Sakura smiled excited to finally have a phone again. "Your new numbers are in the box." Tsunade said as she walked to her husband giving him a quick kiss.

"How's the hospital here mom?" Sakura asked.

"Same as every other hospital. Smelly and full of sick people." Tsunade said, pulling off her white over coat.

"Oh hey dad! Did you get Dr. Horrible fixed?" Sai asked, looking at his dad with begging eyes.

"I took it into the shop on my lunch break so it should be fixed by tomorrow." Sai sighed in relief.

"Kura?" Tsunade asked, as she searched though the pantry.

"Yeah mom?" Sakura asked, as she was playing with her phone.

"Do you think you can run to the store and pick up a few things for me?" Tsunade said, tuning around. "It's right down street."

"Sure mom." Sakura nodded. She placed her new phone into the pocket in her school skirt.

"Just grab some money out of my purse." Tsunade said. "Just grabbed some rice and noodles. We can eat spaghetti for a few nights before we get everything settled in." Sakura nodded as she grabbed her moms purse and pulled a few dollars out before walking to the door. Once outside she sighed in relief to be away from her family if only for a few minutes. Sure she loved them but they were always so overwhelming. With her being the only daughter it was a pain to even breath. She looked around the neighbor hood. She almost hated how perfect everything in Konoha seemed. It was completely different from Suna.

Her feet lead her down the sidewalk until the market came into view. She had only seen the building once and that was when she first arrived in Konoha. She hadn't really explored the town that was so new to her. Walking into the store she quickly ran to the isle that had what she needed. Grabbing enough pasta and rice for the next few days she rounded a corer before colliding with someone. She let out a cry and the rice bag spilled everywhere. She let out a groan and held the back of her head. She was really becoming a ditz now a days.

She opened her eyes, she let out a gasp seeing gray eyes stare at her. She looked to her sides seeing black sleeves holding the man who was hovering over her from falling completely on her. Her eyes focused as she finally realized who the man was that she had ran into. "Sakura-san!" said man quickly jumped to his feet before bending down to help her stand.

"Itachi-san?" she asked confused. She grabbed a hold of her head as he helped her to her feet. "I am so sorry! What is this the third time I've run head on into you today!" she sighed, as she stood. She was than aware of the beautiful dark haired woman who stood behind a cart.

"You're find Sakura-san. It was my fault I was not watching where I was going." Itachi said, his hand still held firmly on her elbow the other placed on the small of her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. Her eyes wondered from his face back to the woman who stood in front of them. She nodded to his answer. "I made you spill everything." he said, quickly going to pick up all of the things that Sakura had dropped. Sakura continued to stare at the woman who stood in front of her.

"You said third time today?" Sakura gasped slightly hearing the soft voice come from the woman in front of her. She nodded quickly. "You know what that means? Running into someone three time in one day? The fates want you two to be together." Sakura's face quickly turned a bright red.

"Do not listen to her Sakura-san. My mother loves to tell lies." the woman who was his mother laughed.

"I'm Mikoto." she smied, placing her hand out for Sakura to take. Sakura slowly took a hold of her hand to shake.

"Haruno Sakura." she tried to calm herself down.

"Haruno? Your father works with my husband." Mikoto smiled. Sakura nodded quickly. "It was nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Mikoto giggled, she moved forward leaving the two behind.

"You as well Uchiha-san." Sakura called. She looked in front of her where Itachi stood.

"Here are your things." Itachi said, handing her back her back.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Sakura bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for running into you once more." she blushed.

"It is nothing to be sorry for. I quite actually enjoy it. You should... run into me more often." he smiled down at her, her face grew hot once more. "Have a good night. Sakura." he turned and followed after his mother leaving a completely stunned Sakura.

**A/N**

**:D Three chapters! Yay! Go me! Anyway for those of you who are worried that Konan is going to be this awful bad guy, she's not. She's going to seem that way for awhile but there is a reason for it! There is a lot that's going to be going on with a lot of the characters. Sorry for those of you who thought that Jiraya was going to be their dad. I choose Dan cause I'm going to use Jiraya for another purpose. Anyway! Please review let me know what you liked? What you didn't? And What I could do to make this better! :D**


	4. Finders Keepers

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Four: Finders Keepers.  
><em>**

Sakura's green eyes stayed focus of the computer screen that sat in front of her, as her bedroom door creaked opened. She knew who it was without even having to turn and looked at her older brother. Music poured from her computer speakers. She glared hard at the computer screen as she heard her bed sink slightly knowing her brother decided to lay on her bed. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked, annoyed. She turned around in her computer chair to face her brother who was staring right at him. In his hand was a box of pocky. Her pocky. Her special hidden pocky stash. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Finders Keepers." he shrugged, the piece of pocky that was already in his mouth moved as he talked. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer screen. "What are you doing? We just had the first day of school? Don't tell me your already doing home work?" Sai asked.

"Excuse me for being a good student." Sakura countered. Sai rolled his eyes.

"I miss the Kura who got into trouble with me." Sai countered. Sakura's face turned red out of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not like that anymore." Sakura glared at the dark haired boy.

"Sure Kura. What ever you say." Sai laughed, as he got up from her bed and walked out of the bedroom. Sakura pinched her nose in frustration before throwing her cup on pens at the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as a knock awoke her from her slumber. Her pink hair was stuck in odd directions defying gravity as she sat up slightly from her bed. "Hmmm!" she moaned out. The knocking continued. "Just open the damn door!" she yelled, rolling over as her door opened. Sakura's face flushed bright red as Sai and Itachi walked into her room."AH!" Sakura screamed, falling from the bed taking her blankets with her. "Itachi-san!" Sakura stuttered as she covered her body with her blanket, her face looked as red as a tomato.<p>

Sai who had been laughing from the time Sakura had fallen out of bed was practically rolling on the floor. He held his side as he continued to laugh. Sakura glared at her brother before turning around to grab anything on her bed side table to throw at him. Her eyes landed on her alarm clock that read 7:15.

"Shit!" She quickly jumped up. "Why didn't you make me up sooner!" She yelled.

"I thought you were already awake." Sai said with a shrug just tham stopping his laughing. Sakura glared at him before running to her walk in closest. Itachi looked down at Sai and helped him stand from his sitting position on the floor. After a few moments Sakura walked out from her walk in closest fully dressed in her school uniform. Sai stifled a laugh as he pointed at Sakura.

"What?" she glared. Sai just busted out laughing.

"Sakura-san, your hair." Itachi said, trying not to laugh with Sai. Sakura's face turned bright red and ran to the bathroom. After a few moments she walked out with her short pink hair tied into two little pig tails.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, now hurry before we're late again." Sai said, as he turned to walk out of the bedroom. Sakura and Itachi quickly followed.

"Why exactly are you here Itachi-san?" Sakura questioned as the three quickly made their way down the stairs.

"Well I gave my number to Sai yesterday at school. He called me last night and asked if I could give you two a ride to school this morning because his-"

"Dr. Horrible." Sai chimed in.

"Because Dr. Horrible is in the shop." Itachi said. Sakura nodded as she followed the two boys outside. She stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at Itachi's car. A beautiful silver Charger stared right back at her.

"That's your car?" Sakura questioned. Sai and Itachi who were already at the car stared at her.

"Yes." Itachi said as he sat down in the driver seat.

"This beats Sai's hunk of shit any day." Sakura said as she quickly made her way to the car. She plopped into the back seat behind Itachi.

"Dr. Horrible is not a piece of shit." Sai glared at his younger sister.

"I didn't say piece I said hunk, and yes it is." Sakura said. Sai just glared at her.

"How exactly did you come up with the name?" Itachi asked, as he backed out of the drive way.

"Well first off Dr. Horrible is this awesome musical that our older brother, Shin, got us to watch on day. Well he named his car Captain Hammer so I decided to name mine Dr. Horrible." Sai said.

"What he means is, him and our older brother are total dorks." Sakura whispered into Itachi's ear causing him to chuckle.

"Why don't you have a car, Sakura-san?" Itachi questioned. The car became extremely quite. Sakura looked down at her hands. Sai coughed trying to break the silence.

"So the weather looks nice today." Sai said, trying to come up with something else.

"I got into a car accident." Sakura said, quietly. Sai looked back shocked that she was talking about the incident. "I wanted to be different so I bought this really old bug and painted it this god awful peach color. So I named it Princess Peach." Sakura laughed. Sai smiled trying to be supportive. The car came to a stop. "Thanks for the ride Itachi-san!" Sakura said, as she quickly opened the door and ran to her first class leaving Sai and Itachi alone in the car.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked, looking at Sai, who was taking his seat belt off.

"The girl who used to be her best friend cut her breaks." Sai said, as the two got out of the car. "We almost lost her."

* * *

><p>Sakura was already firmly sat in her assigned seat when Itachi and Sai walked in moments before the bell rang. Sakura firmly stared forward even after Itachi sat down next to her. Her note book was opened and a pen was in her hand ready to take notes. She looked down slightly feeling something touch her leg. Looking down she saw Itachi handing her his phone. She sighed before reaching down, she held it in her hand debating for a moment whether she should program her phone number into it. She bit her lip before quickly typing in her number. She passed the phone back and than sat up as Shiranui Genma started class. She sighed as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.<p>

The only thing that made her answer it was the fact that she knew no one in Suna would have this phone number. Looking down sat the phone the number she didn't know looked back up at her. She glanced at Itachi to confirm that it was in fact from him. He nodded so she opened it.

_Are you okay? _

Was she okay? She wasn't sure herself if she was okay. She was excited to come to this new school. she could start all over. No one here knew her or knew about her past aside from Itachi. She closed her eyes, she felt the sting of tears behind her eye but quickly forced them back.

_I'll be fine. Just slightly stressed :)_

She pressed the send button, and placed her phone back away in her pocket. She jumped slightly when she felt and hand grab a hold of hers. She looked over at Itachi, who's hand was firmly grasping hers. His eyes were forward. A slightly blush formed on her face. Her stomach was doing flips. Her mind was screaming at her to move her hand away as fast as possible. But her body was screaming at her not to do anything. She moved her hand slowly into a more comfortable position. Itachi made a slight move to move his hand away but was stopped when little fingers that belonged to Sakura intertwined with his. He smiled slightly realizing that they fit perfectly together.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She jumped slightly and quickly removed her hand from Itachi's. "What class do you have next?" he asked, standing up. Sakura stood up and followed him down the steeps to meet up with Sai.

"Chemistry." Sakura said.

"With Konan?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "I would walk with you, but I'm trying to distance myself from her. I'll see you at lunch though?" he added with a smile. Sakura nodded as he walked away.

"Well well well It looks like someone might have a new boyfriend." Sai wiggled his eye brows.

"Will you stop doing that! You're starting to act like mom's friend Jiraya." Sakura said with a huff leaving her brother behind as she walked to her next class. She rounded the corner to run head into red head girl. Sakura fell back wards her papers from last class fell about the open hall way. Her phone fell from her pocket as well as the paper that had her new number on it.

"I'm so so-"

"God dumb bitch! Can't watch where your walking?" Sakura looked up at red haired girl. Her hair was long and straight on one side while on the other it short and messy. "What don't know how to talk?" Sakura continued to stare at the red head.

"Karin." Sakura jumped hearing a dark voice from behind her. Turning around her eyes landed on a dark haired boy. The other Uchiha. The one she had to sit next to during class. His angry eyes glared at the red head girl named Karin. Sakura shivered as he glared. "Do you not know how to be a bitch?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I didn't see you there. This ugly girl ran straight into me."

"Shut up." Karin jumped slightly. Sakura stared wide eyed at the Uchiha boy as he pulled out a box of cigarettes, he tapped the pack on his wrist before pulling one out, bringing it up to his lips he pulled out a lighter and lit the cig. Taking in a large puff he blew it out in Karin's face causing her to cough slightly. "Leave." Karin nodded before quickly taking off around the corner she had just come around.

Sakura stared at the dark haired man. He reminded her so much of the man who she had once loved. His dark demeanor. His anger. She just stared at him as he continued to pick up her belongings that had fallen. Catching herself she grabbed her phone and stood up. He handed her her books as he flicked his cigarette. He glared at her. "Thank you." Sakura whispered. He looked down noticing the small piece of white paper that was by her foot. He bent down and picked it up.

"Is this yours?" he asked, showing her the small paper that had her number.

"Yeah that's my new number." she said, reaching for it. He smirked and stuffed it into his pocket and turned and walked away. "Hey! Wait that's mine!" Sakura yelled at him. He turned around and looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Finders keepers."

**A/N**

2000 words even. It's crazy how much I write for these chapters normally my chapters are only 1000 words. While anyway I hope you liked this chapter there was deff some ItaSaku ;D I'm not going to lie this is probably going to be one of my longest fics. Like I'm deff thinking this is going to be well over 20 chapters. Any who. ;) review! Let me know what you think. Also I'm super excited that you guys think this is really unique. There is a lot that's going into this fic :D :D :D :D


	5. Every Circle Of Friends There's A Whore

** There Is A Class For This**

_**Chapter Five: Every Circle Of Friends There's A Whore**_

Sakura stared at Sasuke's retreating form as he rounded the corner. _Great!_ She thought to herself. So much for not letting strangers have her number. She jumped when her phone vibrated. Something that she used to be terrified of happening. She clinched her fist. If he was already texting her...

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone. She sighed in relief

_Sai._

_Where are you!_

Sakura was about to reply when the late bell rang through the empty corridor. _Double great..._ Shoving her phone back into her pocket she took off down the corridor to get to her next class before she got caught and received a detention. She sheepishly opened the door to Kakashi-sensei's class and sighed in relief when he was no where in sight. She glanced at Sai who gave her a questioning look.

She shrugged at him before moving to her seat. Happy to find that Sasuke was not there. She pulled out her phone,

_What happened while I was gone? Where is Kakashi-sensei?_

Sakura looked at up to find Konan sitting on her desk. "So...?" the blue haired woman asked, a large smirk on her face. Sakura looked down at her phone feeling it go off.

_Sai._

_Sasuke showed up late. I guess it was the third time this week so he walked him to the office... he said some girl with pink hair held him up?_

Sakura groaned inwardly before looking up at Konan. "You and Sasuke, my my my I thought you had much better tastes than that." Konan laughed. "But I guess since you can't have Itachi you would have to settle for the younger brother. I mean he is your age." Sakura stared at Konan her mouth slightly agape.

What was with this girl? Who did she think she was? No one fucked with the old Haruno Sakura. She glared as she heard Konan say something along the lines that her and Itachi were a couple.

"Really?" Konan froze hearing the girl speak. It was once in a blue moon that a girl dared to stand up to her. Even Ino knew her place. "You're with Itachi-san? Than how come he drove me to school today?" Sakura countered. Konan stared at the pinkette. Her mouth wide opened. The class made an 'oohing' noise as it looked like there was about to be a cat fight. Konan glared down at her.

"Sasaki-san. Seat now." Sakura looked up to see an orange haired man walk into the classroom. Konan stared in horror at the man. Tears in her eyes before she ran from the room. The man watched sadly as Konan pushed back him and out of the class room.

"Kakshi-sensei has asked me to assign you a 1000 page essay due at the end of class. Open your books to chapter three. He wants a detailed description of the molecular compounds of the first five elements on the periodic table." Sakura quickly pulled out her book and got to work on her paper. The only thought going through her head was what was she thinking starting a fight.

XXX

Sakura groaned as her brother's arm wrapped around her neck and he ruffled her hair. "Haha! I knew you wouldn't be able to stay good girl Kura for long." Sai teased as the two walked to their third period class.

"Stop it Sai!" Sakura said, pushing her brother off of her and into the wall. Sai just laughed.

"You two knock it off." Sai and Sakura turned around to find the orange haired teacher who had sat in in their last class walking behind them.

"Yes sensei." the two responded. "I told you to knock it off." Sakura glared at Sai who continued to laugh as they walked into their third period class. The found the room to oddly not be filled with cigarette smoke and smelt strongly of air freshener.

"You two much be the new students." Sakura and Sai turned around to find that the same orange haired sensei stood behind them in the classroom. They nodded. "I'm Pein Nagato. I'm a teacher in training. I take over Asuma-sensei's classes every Tuesday and Thursday,"

"It's very nice to meet you Nagato-sensei." Sakura smiled, where Sai just nodded at the man before moving to his seat. "Would it be okay is I use the restroom before class starts?' Sakura asked.

"Yes, go ahead. Don't take to long." Nagato said to her before sitting down at the desk. Sakura couldn't help but notice how upset he looked as she left the room. Sakura walked down the empty hallway as the late bell rang.

Sakura smiled when Itachi rounded the corner in front of her. "Itachi-san!" she called to him. He smiled at her and began to walk to her.

"Sakura-san." he said when he got to her. "You have the same class as Konan?" Sakura's smiled slightly faltered at the thought that he was looking for the blue haired woman. She nodded.

"She wasn't in class when I left."

"Itachi-kun." the two turned around to see Konan. Her arms folded over her chest and she tapped her foot as if she had been waiting all day. Sakura looked up at her face. Shocked to find it red and her eyes puffy. Sakura walked towards her until she came to a stop right in front of her.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's What ever. You already fucked up and I'm not going to back down if you think this little sorry of yours is going to fix anything, you're wrong. I'm going to make you wish you never came to Konoha high." Konan snapped before turning and walking away. "Come on Itachi-kun." Sakura sighed once the woman was out of sight.

She jumped feeling a warm hand touch her back. "Are you okay?" she looked up to see Itachi. Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. "I'll talk to her. She's just having a bad day." Itachi assured her. Itachi stay a moment longer his hand touching her back. He almost didn't want to leave. He stared down at her before moving his hand up to cup her face. Sakura stared at him as he moved in closer and closer and soon she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes savoring the moment. Her stomach did flips. She let in a deeo breath as his lips brushed against hers. Her body instantly heated to his touch. It was so simple so soft as her knees weakened from the small kiss.

She wanted to protest when she felt his warmth move away from her. She slowly opened her eyes to stare into his. "I'll see you at lunch." he reminded her fore walking away. Sakura turned around her mind a bunch of mush as as she rounded the corner only to knock into someone.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Sakura yelled when she opened her eyes to see a girl her age on the ground in front of her. The girl had blue hair. The girl opened her eyes to revile white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. Sakura quickly moved to help the girl up. "I'm sorry sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it." the girl smiled once she was standing. "I wasn't watching where I was going myself." Sakura sighed in relief. "I've never seen you around here before." Sakura noticed that her voice was soft.

"Yeah. I just moved to Konoha." Sakura said.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata." she smiled, sticking her hand out. Sakura smiled as she shook the girls hand.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sakura-san." Sakura nodded.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" the two turned around to see a blonde boy running towards them. Hinata's face lite up like a Christmas tree. "Hey! Hinata-chan." the boy grinned as he came to a stop at the two. His forehad was covered with sweat and he took in large gulps of air.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shuddered slightly. Naruto smiled. "Oh Sakura-san this is my boyfriend, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun this is Sakura-san she's a new student." Naruto smiled at the pinkette.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Well it is nice to meet you Naruto-san." Sakura said with a smile at the boy enthusiasm.

"Just Naruto. So when did you get here? I've been gone for two weeks with my mom and dad." Naruto said.

"Oh my brother and I just started yesterday."

"Oh cool! What classes do you have?"

"Well I have Asuma-sensei now. Than Izumo-sensei. Iruka-sensei." Sakura said this as she added the teachers on her fingers. Her eyes upward as if she need to focus on what she was doing. "Anko-sensei. And Gai-sensei." she smiled as she looked back at the blonde.

"Awesome! I have Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei the same times as you!" Naruto cheered. Sakura giggled. "Hey! Do you have a phone? Lets swap numbers. If you want you can come hang out with us this weekend. I'm in a band and we're playing Friday night. I'm sure Hinata-chan would love to have another girl around." Naruto smiled as he handed Sakura her phone back. "I gave you Hinata-chan's number so you can text her too."

"Sounds awesome." Sakura smiled as she put her phone back into her pocket.

XXX

Sakura sighed as she leaned up against the tree where she normally met Itachi for lunch to find him and Konan no where in sight. Sakura sighed figuring it could be much worse. She pulled out a lolipop from her bag and popped it in her mouth before starting her math home work. She already wanted to go home and pass out. She had thought that living in this new town would be better for her, so far that idea had failed. The only thing that made this better than Suna was that... well... he wasn't there nor was his gang.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts had Hidan sat down next to her. "So... Itachi and Konan?" he questioned. Sakura's eye brows crunched together in confusion. In front of the two sat Sai, Sasori and Deidara disusing art.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You know. They aren't here." he smirked. Sai looked away from the two men he had been talking to, to find Sakura looking extremely upset. Sai glared.

"So what?"

"Well... you know... Konan... she does favors..." Hidan slowly moved his hand to Sakura's thigh. Her eyes drifted from his face to his hand.

"What... kind of favors?" Sakura asked, she glared at the hand that was slowly making its way further and further up her thigh.

"You know... she's like the whore of the group..." his hand was inching further. "And you're the v-" the word 'virgin' was stopped from coming from his mouth as he was picked up from his collar by Sai. Sai slammed him into the tree earning a scream from Sakura and she moved away from her brother. She was horrified. The whole point in moving was so they didn't get into fights every day!

"What the fuck were you about to say to my sister?" Sai asked, slamming Hidan into the tree again. Students began to former a circle around the two. "Huh!"

"I was about to say she's a virgin." Hidan said, grabbing Sai's hand and pulling it away from his neck. A sick popping noise echoed through the clearing as Sai's wrist was popped out of place. "And I happen to think it's hot." Hidan smirked as Sai lunged at him.

"Sai! No!" Sakura screamed as she pulled her brother off of Hidan. Hidan stood up and spit the blood out of his mouth. His lip was busted. Sai who was trying his best to calm down his anger popped his wrist back into place. "Please just stop." she said looking at Hidan. Almost begging him to take back what he said.

"Sorry little girl. But your brother done fucked with the Akastuki." an 'ohhing' noice echoed all around her. Akatsuki? They were a gang? No. This could not be happening. Not again. She stared horrified. "That's right." Hidan smirked at the frozen girl. He wiped away the blood that continued to fall from his busted lip. He took a step forward.

"Hidan." The group turned around to see Itachi standing there. A smirking Konan stood behind him. Itachi looked from between Sai and Hidan. He turned and looked at Konan. She looked smuggly at Sakura who stood horrified. _So this... was her plan..._ Itachi thought, as he continued to walk forward. "Back down." Itachi said. Hidan smiled.

"Awww. You know I can't do that Itachi. Rules are rules. He started this fight. He's got to give me something."

"How about I give you another knuckle sandwich. Faggot." Sai said, flicking Hidan off. Hidan looked pissed. Sai was really getting to them. Itachi closed his eyes. This had surly gotten way out of hand.

"Well... Hidan. The rules are that the person who started the fight can stop at anytime as long as you get what you were fighting over." Itachi opned his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened in complete and utter fear. His eyes met hers and knew that what he had just said was the worst outcome. He looked at Hidan who had a large grin on his face. "What were you fighting over?" no one spoke.

"My..." Sakura's eyes stared at the ground that began to collect tears below her. "My virginity." she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Here that Haruno!" Hidan cheered. "Hand her over!" Sai clinched his fist read to leap forward. Sakura looked back at her brother and smiled sadly before taking a step closer to Hidan.

"Kura! What are you doing!" Sai yelled.

"You know as well as I do... that there isn't a way we can get away with this..." Sai scuffed.

"I've fought bigger and tougher goons than these punks." Sai said. Sakura smiled sadly at him.

"We promised we wouldn't fight anymore." Sai closed his eyes and looked away. She was right. One hundred percent. They had tried to hard to get out of the gang scene and here they were right back in. Sakura than took a few more steps until she was right in front of Hidan. Hidan spun her around so she was facing Sai. Tears streamed down her face. Hidan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't I walk you to your next class, bitch." Hidan said, before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from everyone. She turned around to watch as Sai punched the tree taking a few pieces of bark with him. It was than that her eyes connected with Itachi's. He looked more livid than anyone in the group. Her eyes than drifted to Konan who smiled and waved.

**A/N**

**So true story... this was supposed to be updated like four days ago... yeah... my internet basically said fuck you and stopped working: deleting everything I had written. So than I was like oh it'll come back on in an hour so I wrote it on my computer... yeah internet didn't come back in an hour. So I had this great idea to write it on my phone! Was going great! I had the whole chapter written and ready to post... and than my phone freezes. My phone is like fuck you Sakura we don't like you. So now I'm like hard core ready to punch something... and than guess what happened like five minutes ago... internet. So here's the chapter lol**

**Questions that you asked in reviews: **

**To **ItaSaku1: **You will deff get to find out in later chapter's who the 'friend' is. ;) She might even make an appearance**

**To: **CherryLove212: **Have you read fics were EVERYONE called Sakura, Saku for short. I just decided to mix it up and have them call her Kura. And as you can tell only Sai calls her Kura. As well as her family members. **

** If you ever have questions ask! I'm more than happy to answer!  
><strong>

**SO Sakura out! Hoped you liked the chapter!  
><strong>


	6. Gift Of One Liners, Curse Of The Curves

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Six: Gift Of One Liners, And Curse Of The Curves. **_

Sakura stood with her hands to her side for what seemed like an hour as she watched the glaring battle began in front of her. Konan who was watching as well looked more livid than the two men who were having a stare off. She had what Sakura would call crazy eyes. Purple eyes glared into dark eyes. Each man had a hand on her wrist as they continued to glare. "There's nothing you can do Itachi. She's mine." Hidan glared.

"Correction. I'm leader of this group since Pein-"

"Don't say his name!" Konan screeched, as she grabbed a hold of her hair. "Don't say his name."

"I'm the leader. The rule was you got her virginity, you don't get her." Itachi glared, before pulling Sakura out of Hidan's grasp. Hidan glared.

"What ever. As long as I get that sweet ass." Sakura stared at him horrified.

"Get in the car." Itachi said to her, which she quickly got into the front seat since Sai was in the back. She watched as Itachi walked forward and grabbed Hidan's collar. "Do not ever." his voice darkened along with his glare. "Ever. Talk about Sakura-san like that again." Itachi said, before pushing Hidan away. Itachi got in his car and quickly drove out of the school campus.

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Itachi practically screamed. "You, going with him! Are you out of your mind. He could have raped you at school." Itachi's eyes stayed focus on the road a head of him. His knuckles turned white from the force he was using to grip the steering wheel.

"I didn't think I had a choice!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Of course you had a choice!" Itachi yelled back.

"Oh right! I know! Why don't I let my brother die!" Sakura glared at him.

Itachi came to a stop at a red light. "Die?" Itachi questioned.

"Well of course die! Did you not hear him!"

"The Akatsuki doesn't kill. You would have had to fight, but I can guarantee you Sai wouldn't have died."

"Hey... you guys... stop talking like I'm not here." Sai mumbled from the back seat.

"Shut up Sai." the two said turning to look at him. He just sighed and went back to looking out the window.

"Akatsuki is a gang... then why don't you kill people?" Sakura questioned.

"We're different than normal gangs. Hidan just likes to scare people. We fight sure. But we don't kill." Itachi said.

"Suna is a lot different than Konoha." Sakura whispered before looking out the window. Itachi glanced at Sakura before looking back at the road. Itachi sighed. This was only there second day at school and so much had happened to the siblings. It was like they were magnetic's to drama.

"How can you two cause so much drama in two days." he thought out loud almost regretting it. Sai laughed from the back seat.

"Well you see... Mom likes to call it the curse of the curves." Sai said, as Sakura turned and glared at him. "Kura's got huge knockers just like mom."

"Sai! Really! You are disgusting!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest trying to hid how busty she was.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Kura's got curves and men love that... I've got a gift of one liners. And people just hate me for it. So really... us two... we just cause it." Sai shrugged.

"And I hate it." Sakura bit out as Itachi came to a stop in their drive way. Sakura quickly got out of the car and ran inside ignoring the two men.

"Don't worry." Sai said as he watched Itachi looked ready to run after his pinkette sister. "Your gang isn't anywhere as bad as what we're used to." Sai looked down at his hands as if he was remembering a time before now. "I'm more than positive that Kura's not a virgin, I just think she doesn't want to tell you she isn't."

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked, rasing an eye brow.

"She likes you. No one wants used goods." Sai said simply getting out of the car. Itachi stared at him for a moment. "You coming?" Itachi nodded before shutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

"So she thinks I won't like her if she's not a virgin?" Itachi asked.

"More than likely. Her ex..." Sai tightened his grip on his back pack. "Did a lot of fucked up shit to her." Sai said shutting the door behind them.

"Who did a lot of 'fucked up shit'?" Dan said walking into the hallway from the kitchen.

"It's nothing dad." Sai said quickly. "Oh dad, this is Uchiha Itachi. He's a friend from school."

"Well It's nice to meet you Itachi." Dan said sticking his hand out. Itachi reached up and took the mans hand and giving it a firm shake. Dan looked over Itachi before letting him go. "Feel free to come by any time." Dan smiled as he walked down the hallway and into the living room. Sai let out a sigh.

"What's up with your dad?" Itachi asked as the two started to walk up the stairs.

"He's really weird about who we are friends with... Kura and I kinda got mixed in with the wrong type of kids back in Suna. Mom worries too." Sai said as the two walked into his room. The room was covered in by drawings. Some were just pinned to the wall other were in frames.

"Did you do these?" Itachi asked looking over the drawings.

"Yeah, its nothing big. It's just what I'm good at I guess." Sai said with a shrug. Itachi nodded.

"What's Sakura-san good at?" Itachi asked. Sai smiled as he turned to face Itachi before sitting down in his computer chair.

"Kura's complicated. You'll just have to get to know her. She's got so many layers." Itachi smirked as he looked at Sai. Sai knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to get to know the pinkette. Itachi wanted to know what made her tick. What she liked. What she didn't. When he looked at her he didn't think 'I want to get into her pants' when he looked at Sakura the first thought that went into his mind was _What's your favorite color? _

She was beautiful. In every possible way there was. He wanted to know everything that had ever happened to her. The good and the bad. He wanted to be the one who made her smile. Made her laugh. Made sure she would never cry again.

"Than I supposed I'll have to get to know her more." Sai laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her room. Her knees tucked up to her chest. She was shaking slightly as she looked at her phone. Those numbers stared up at her. It took everything she had not to dial those numbers. The numbers she had tried so desperately to forget. Those people she had wanted to forget. She gulped as she pressed the first button, than the next, and the next. And soon she sat with the phone to her ear the ringing noise echoed in her ear.<p>

She needed someone to talk to. Someone who understood her. Someone who always had. Someone who she used to consider her friend. Someone who knew everything about her. The bad and the good. The girl who had helped her stand when she didn't have the strength to.

_"Hello?"_ Sakura felt her breath leave her lips.

"Temari..." she whispered.

_"Kura! Is that you? Where have you been? I went by your house last week and you were gone." _tears fell from her eyes. She shouldn't have called. She knew it was stupid of her. What is _he _found her?

"I'm... so sorry." she sobbed out covering her face before she flipped the phone shut.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to update everyone! My computer had been down all week. It's back up now! Yay! Lol Anyway Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wasn't going to bring in her past for a while... but meh less filler chapters right? Lol anyway leave a review let me know what you think! :D**

**To the awesome reviewers who I just felt like writing back to! Lol**

_ItaSaku1: _**Yes, Hidan deff in on the plan. I'm a little upset at myself for not making Deidara and Sasori bigger parts so I'm hoping to bring them in in later chapters. **

_CherryLove212: _**:) I'm super glad that you think this is really creative! I really like to make my stuff different from what everyone else writes! I know it sucks that my internet has been acting up and now my computer! I'm just a simple house wife so I don't really do anything other than write lol so I really shouldn't be having these problems with updating! Lol**

**Thanks again for all the awesome feed back :D**


	7. I'm So Charming

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Seven: I'm So Charming. **_

Sai sat in the kitchen across from his father. An annoyed expression on his face. "I'm just worried about you is all." Dan said with a smile on his face.

"Well its not me you have to worry about." he said holding his hand up. "We both know I'm the most intelligent out of the three of us so pay more attention worrying about Kura and Shin."

Dan laughed. "I would but your mother does enough worrying about them." Sai rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright. So what do you want to know?" Sai asked.

"You're friends with Itachi?"

"Yes." Sai said, leaning back in his seat.

"Fugaku-san has told me that his son's are in gangs-"

"Have you told mom?" Sai questioned quickly. Dan smiled.

"Of course not. Why worry your mother over something I can take care of. " Sai sighed in relief.

"Now. What did we say when we moved here. You and Kura are not supposed to be hanging out with people like that."

"Itachi is different dad. He's a respectable guy. His brother isn't. You've got it all wrong. And gangs in Konoha are not what they are in Suna." Dan gave Sai the 'you're not talking your way out of this one' look.

"Sai's right dad." the two looked up to see Sakura walk into the room. Her face was red from crying but neither of the men commented on it.

"Itachi isn't like... _him._" she still couldn't bring herself to use his names. "Itachi is very nice, and smart." Dan sighed.

Opening his blue eyes he watched his two children. "Alright... but don't let your mother find out."

"What don't you want me to find out?" the three turned around to see the busty blonde woman with a large smile on her face as if she had just won a prize. "Hmm?"

"That Sai and I are going to a concert on Friday night." Sakura said quickly.

"Yeah! What Kura said." Sai said quickly. He had never been so happy that Sakura was quick on her toes.

"Well it's to bad that I heard you." she winked. "Anyway. Kura I have good news." Tsunade said leaning against the counter. "I found a dance studio that teaches to the same level as your old one." Sakura's face lit up.

"No way!" Sakura cheered.

"Yes way. And you have your first lesson in an hour so better get ready. Sai," Sai groaned. "You'll be going with her, I paid for your lesson already."

"Damn it..."

"Watch your mouth." Tsunade said, before smacking Sai across the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah yeah... maybe if I'm lucky there will be a hot brood there." Sai said standing up.

"Yup that's my son." Dan smiled.

* * *

><p>"You've been quite since we got home. What's up?" Sai asked, once he had pulled out of the drive way. They had to use their mom's car a white jeta since Sai's Dr Horrible was still in the shop.<p>

"Nothing." Sakura said looking out the window. Her hands sat in her lap. She played with the fabric of her black yoga pants. Her long hair was braided and off her shoulder. She played with the end of it.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes nothing is a lot of something." he said.

"You'd be mad at me if you knew..." she whispered.

"Seriously Kura," he laughed. "What could make me that mad at you?"

Sakura turned and looked at him, tears pooled around her eyes."I called Temari."

"You did what?" he turned and looked at her. His anger carried in his voice.

"I just... I had to hear her voice."

Sai shock his head. This could not be happening. "I have to tell mom."

"No! Please! Don't I didn't tell her anything! I swear! I just told her I was sorry and hung up!" Sai sighed.

"I swear Kura... if I find out your lying." he put the car in park.

"I'm not lying!" Sai sighed..

"Okay, it's in the past now." he opened his car door. "Lets get this over with." it took everything he had not to slam the door. It was so hard not to be angry right now. He stuffed his hands in his pants before walking up the steps to the studio. "You better love me for this." he mumbled opening the door for Sakura.

Sakura was in heaven. She could have died of happiness right than and there. In her hand was her dance bag that held her dance shoes. "Hello." Sakura looked to the woman who sat behind the desk. A large grin formed on the woman's face. "Well hello there Sakura-chan."

"Hello Uchiha-san." Sakura said quickly. Sai raised an eyebrow between the two.

"Uchiha?" Sai questioned.

"Yes. I'm Uchiha Mikoto. It is a pleasure to meet you?"

"Haruno Sai." he said taking her hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you Sai-kun. It's nice to meet Sakura-chan's brother." Mikoto smiled. "So you must be my new students." she smiled moving from behind the desk.

"There mom. I moped the bathroom." Sai and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke dress in dancing attire. Sakura had to stifle a laugh while Sai busted out into a full on laugh. Sasuke glared at Sai.

"I see you've met Sasuke-kun." at that point Sasuke wanted to strangle his mom. "He'll be your dancing partner Sakura-chan." Sakura almost wanted to groan. "As well as yours Sai-kun."

"No way in hell." Sai mumbled plopping down on the couch in the entrance area. "Kura can have my slot." he mumbled before pulling his phone out. He quickly took a snap shot of Sasuke to send to Itachi.

Mikoto smiled. "Alright then, well Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun lets get ready." she said, her heels tapped lightly on the wooden floor as she walked across it to turn music on. Sakura smiled as she sat down on one of the chair. She slipped off her flip flops and put on her dance shoes. Sasuke's eyes roamed over Sakura's body. She looked up at him and glared. Which caused him to smirk.

"Lets start with a rumba. I want to see what class you are." Mikoto said when Sakura walked over to them. She wanted to yell at Sasuke as he practically man handled her. She glared at him as the two began to dance.

"You're disgusting." she mumbled as his hand drifted lower down her back side.

"No, I'm charming." he smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, that's not where your hand goes." Mitoko spoke loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes before moving his hand back up. Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the music instead of paying any attention to the man she was dancing with. She sighed in relief when the music came to a stop. Loud clapping echoed through the room. Sakura turned around to find Itachi standing at the edge of the dance floor. He was dressed in something close to what Sasuke was wearing but looked much more handsomer.

"That was wonderful Sakura-chan," Mikoto smiled. "If anything you are a gold level dance. Sasuke-kun is silver so you'll have to dance with Itachi-kun from now on." Mikoto said. Sasuke glared at Itachi before walking away from the group. Sakura looked up at Itachi a large smile on her face. He smiled lightly at her.

**A/N**

**Burn Sasuke-kun! Burn! Mwhahahaha! -cough- Yes... well... I just love a good chance to make Sasuke look like a total retard. Anyway... :D I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't very long. It is a weekend and I don't normally update on weekends. So... :D Be happy! Also. I'm not sure if it was this fic or not but I received a request in review for a NejiSaku fic. It is up :) So feel free to read that one as well. **


	8. In The Downpour With You

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Eight: In The Downpour With You. **_

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief as she exited the dance studio. A small smile graced her lips as the muggy air surrounded her. After living a good portion of her life in the hot dessert land of Suna she liked the muggy weather of Konoha. She slowly opened her eyes and started up at the evening sky. She smiled knowing she wouldn't have to worry about any sand storms here. Her eyes widened for a second seeing a flash of light in the sky.

"Was that lightening?" she asked, Itachi looked over at her a small smile on his face at the look of wonder that spread across her face. She looked just like a little kid finding out what mud was. He looked up and watched as a flash spread through the clouds.

"That's heat lightening," Itachi said. Sakura looked up at him.

"Heat lightening?"

He nodded. "It looks like regular lightening except it never touches the ground and there is no thunder."

Sakura nodded her head before turning back to look at the clouds. "It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," she whispered.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, it's just light?" Sai said pushing in between the two. Becoming a total mood ruiner. Sakura wanted to growl in irritation. Sometimes her brother could be so dense. "I'm going home, if you want a ride let go." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking down the outdoor corridor and to the parking lot where he had parked.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun and I are heading home," the two turned around to see an annoyed Sasuke who was glaring at his brother as if he were the plague. Mikoto looked the door and gave it a slight tug before nodding in the door being locked.

"It looks as though Sai has left you Sakura." Sakura turned and looked at the road to see her mother's car. Sai driving. She frowned.

"What a bastard…" she mumbled. Mikoto stifled a giggle.

"Maybe you should walk her home Itachi-kun. It doesn't look like it'll rain." The two turned to the older woman who winked at them. Sakura's face instantly turned beet red. Itachi smiled at his mom.

"Of course Kaa-chan , it would be rude to have a woman walk alone," Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Don't take too long," Mikoto giggled as if she had told a joke that only she got. "Come on Sasuke-kun you know I don't like to drive at night," Sasuke turned around.

"Whatever." He mumbled before leaving the group. Mikoto giggled once more.

"I should follow Sasuke-kun before he leaves me. Have a good night Sakura-chan. I will see you at home in an hour Itachi-kun," and with that the dark haired woman was gone.

Sakura turned and faced Itachi. "You don't have to walk with me, I'm a big girl you know," she said as the two walked to the cement steps.

"I'm aware of that. It would be rude of me not to, and besides," Sakura turned to face him when she realized he was still at the top of the stairs as she herself was already half way down them. A gust of wind blew past them taking out her hair tie from her hair and letting her long locks to fall past her shoulders. Itachi's hair moved slightly with the wind but stayed put. "Why would I not want to walk with the most beautiful girl in Konoha."

Sakura turned around quickly to hide her blush before quickly walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "Hurry up Itachi, you take too long." Sakura tuned to face him, her face still slightly red. She stuck her tongue out at him only to earn a chuckle from the older boy. He stuffed his hands into his pockets before following her lead and walked down the stairs.

Sakura side glanced at him when he caught up to her and walked at her side. "So the first week of school for you is almost over. How did you like it?"

Sakura's knees felt weak. There was just something about Uchiha Itachi that made the world stop around her. "I'm not sure, it was eventful to say the least." They laughed.

"Don't worry about Hidan—"

"It's not a big deal Itachi. Like I said before I'm a big girl I can handle it." She said, slightly angry. She wasn't some weak girl who needed protection. Not from her brother, and certainly not from him.

"You don't have to lie Sakura," her eyes widened before she stopped. He took a few steps forward before stopping himself to look back at her. Her fists were clinched and her head hung forward. She bit her lip trying to stop her tears from falling. She didn't even know why she wanted to cry. She gasped when a warm hand cupped her cheek and forced her to look up. She stared up at him mouth slightly agape. "I don't care if you are not a virgin."

She bit her lip and tried to look anywhere but his face. "Like I would care what you think," she mumbled.

"Your tears tell me you do care," she looked at him wide eyed as he wiped away one of her tears. "A real man doesn't care if he was her first, all he cares about is that he is your last." She could hardly believe her ears. What was he saying? Did he like her? This man was so confusing! "Shall we continue?"

She half laughed when he turned away from her and continued to walk down the sidewalk. She shook her head before letting out an irritated sigh. This boy would be the end of her. A loud crashing noise echoed around her. She clamped her hands to her ears. She let out a slight scream. Once the sound stopped she looked up to find Itachi laughing at her.

"What the hell was that! Stop laughing!" Sakura yelled walking up to him and giving him a slight shove. She let out another scream as the sound boomed around her. Itachi let out another laugh, he threw his head back and held his side. Sakura glared at him once again. "Stop laughing!"

"Have you never heard thunder before?" he questioned once he finished laughing. She glared at him.

"Obviously not,"

"It's just thunder Sakura-chan. Nothing to be scared over." He smiled ruffling her hair. She glared at him.

"I wasn't scared," she tried to defend herself. "I was just surpri—" she let out another scream before gripping Itachi's arm. He would have laughed again but her grip on his arm made it feel like he was about to lose said limb.

"Don't worry. Thunder can't hurt you," he said, her grip loosened as they began to walk.

"I know that. I'm not dumb," she glared at him. He smiled down at her. She stopped. "Something touched me!"

Itachi couldn't help his loud laugh, a few water droplets fell from the sky. "It's just rain, do they not have rain in Suna?" he asked.

"Rain?" she slowly brought her hands out in front of her. A large grin formed on her face as more rain fell from the sky. She looked up and welcomed the cool water that fought away the mugginess she had been feeling moments before. Itachi smiled at her. She was so innocent to things in the world. It made him happy to experience something like this with her, even if it was something as simple as rain.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, the small amount of rain quickly turned into large blobs of rain.

"It's wet," her smile only widened. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder later the two were running down the wet sidewalk and to Sakura's house. Sakura let out a loud laugh when they finally reached her front door which sat under an overhang so that way they weren't still getting wet.

She looked up at Itachi and could only laugh. "I defiantly love rain," her beautiful green eyes stared at him from behind a frame of pink. He couldn't resist as he cupped her face and brought her to him. His body felt like fire as his lips claimed hers. Standing there he could hardly think of anything other than her. Her beauty it struck him. He wanted her. Needed her. She was all he had ever wanted in a woman. She would be his wife one day.

He pulled away slowly opening his eyes. He was memorized by the pink haired vixen. Sakura's smile stayed plastered on her face. She opened her eyes. "Hey," the two looked over to see Dan standing in the doorway.

"D-dad?" Sakura stared wide eyed at her father.

"I was wondering when you would get home, Mom was starting to worry." He looked over at Itachi. He nodded slightly. "Itachi."

"Haruno-san," Itachi said after a cough. Talk about awkward. "I will see you at school tomorrow. Have a good night Sakura-chan, Haruno-san," Dan ushered Sakura into the house she waved to Itachi. Itachi quickly turned around and walked into the rain.

His body was on fire and the rain helped him cool down. "Itachi!" Itachi turned around to see Dan a large smirk on his face.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you home." Dan said stepping into the rain. Itachi wanted to protest but decided against it. He nodded and stepped into the car.

"I'm sorry I'm getting your car wet, Haruno-san." Itachi said once he was in the jeep.

"Don't worry about it," the silver haired man said turning the car on. Itachi look at the dash board to find a picture of Sakura, Sai and a silver haired boy he hadn't met. "That's Shin, that's my oldest son." Itachi nodded as Dan backed out of the drive way. "And please call me Dan."

"Hai Dan-san." Dan rolled him eyes at the formality but decided to leave it alone.

"Thank you for walking Kura home."

"It was my pleasure. A young lady should never walk home in the late evening by herself," Itachi said, quickly.

"Please," Itachi looked at Dan. "Don't put up a polite front if you're going to end up treating my daughter like a piece of meat," Dan glared at Itachi. Itachi sighed.

"Dan-san, I do not hide who I am. What you see is what you get. I have no reason to lie to you or to Sakura-chan." Dan smiled.

"Good to hear. I really don't feel like moving again," Dan smiled. "Now where exactly am I going?" Itachi looked and Dan before realizing that the older man was completely lost.

**A/N**

**So originally I wasn't going to write in the Dan driving Itachi home but I figured it would be awesome. When I think of Dan's character I try to ad in a bit of what Shin is like as well. I really picture him as a tough guy but is a total goof ball. Also describing Konoha it reminds me of what my old home state is (Florida) and when I think of Suna it reminds me of where I live now (California) **

**A few people asked. Dan is Tsuande's boyfriend who died in the anime. Remember? It's at like the very beginning when they bring in Tsuande's character. And Shin is actually the guy who Sai thought of as a brother. I thought it would be a good idea to use them since they kinda look alike. Just saying. **

**Also super stoked that I got 12 reviews for last chapter! Awesome! Keep it up you guys! **

**Another thing (last one I swear lol) I made a twitter (link is on my profile) so that way you guys can see when I update faster. And that way you can ask me questions about any of the fanfics going on. **

**Okay… I forgot one things. LAST I SWEAR! I'm planning on writing a new ItaSaku fic. It'll be non-mass. How many of you would read it? I just want to get a good idea so I know how many of you want it. Lol **

**That's it :D Thanks for reading!**


	9. Hinata's Story

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Nine: Hinata's Story. **_

"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked over to her side to see a yellow and orange blob running towards her. She stopped walking up the stairs to see who was calling for her.

"Oh Naruto! Hey!" Sakura smiled.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her off in the direction that he had come from. Sai who had been at the car when Sakura got dragged away no stood in the middle of the court yard completely lost.

"It's good. Sorry I didn't get a chance to text you. I've been crazy busy." Sakura commented. She froze slightly when she noticed the large blob of people that Naruto was dragging her too.

"Nahh! Don't dory about it! I mean you still are coming tonight? Right?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Yeah! Of course. I wouldn't want Hinata-san to have to sit alone." Sakura smiled.

"Hey everyone! Meet Sakura-chan! She's new." Naruto smiled. Sakura froze seeing everyone's eyes on her. She recognized a few other the people having seen them in her classes before. This first in the group who walked up to her was a blonde girl who had seemed to have a problem with her since day one.

"Yamanka Ino," she said sticking her hand out. Sakura hesitantly took her hand. "I can be a bit of a bitch, so… sorry if I offended you. Just can't help it." She grinned. Sakura smiled lightly raising her hands up.

"It's okay. I mean it's natural for blondes to be total bitchs." Sakura joked, earning a laugh from the group. Ino blushed.

"Yeah, whatever. Billboard-brow." Ino said turning to walk away.

"Did you say anything Ino-pig?"

"What did you call me!" Ino screeched turning around to face Sakura who was smiling. A dark haired girl moved in pushing Ino out of the way.

"Don't pay any attention to Ino. She's like that with everyone," the brunette smiled. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"I'm Lee!" Sakura's eyes widened as Tenten was pushed out of the way a replaced by a boy who had an awful bowl cut. "You have such a lovely name! And a beautiful face to match your—" Sakura giggled as a hand pushed Lee's face so that way he stopped talking.

"Don't pay any attention to him. Hyuga Neji. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sakura-san." Sakura blushed at the calm demeanor of the older boy. Green eyes followed his as he moved to help Tenten stand who had been pushed to the ground.

"I'm Choji." Sakura let out a small scream turning around to run into another person.

"Pleasure." Sakura smiled. "That's Kiba and Shino. They're like best friends or something. And I'm sure if you know Naruto you've already met Hinata." Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I've met Hinata." Sakura smiled.

"Oh Sakura-san," Sakura turned around to find Hinata and another boy had finally reached the group.

"Good morning Hinata-san." Sakura greeted.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you excited for tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes of course. Oh Sakura-san! This is Shikamaru. Shikamaru this is Sakura-san." The boy who had walked up to the group gave Sakura a little wave.

"So I assume Sakura's the reason Ino walked past in a huff?" Shikamaru questioned before pulling out a cigarette pack out of his front pocket. He packed the cigs before pulling one out taking it in his mouth he bit the end before pulling a lighter out and lighting it.

Naruto laughed. "Hope she's not so pissed she won't want to perform tonight." Naruto laughed before tucking his hands behind his head. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about Ino, Sakura. She's always been like that," Shikamaru said blowing out a wave of smoke.

"Damn Shikamaru! You need to cut out smoking before you get in trouble." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru." The group turned around to find Asuma standing behind them.

"Shit…" Shikamaru mumbled. Asuma stuck his hand out, Shikamau took his cigarette out of his mouth. Asuma quickly took a hit before dropping it and crushing it to the ground. Asuma let out the smoke and then stuck his hand out. Shikamaru sighed before taking out the pack and handing it to him. "Damn that was new pack too…" he mumbled. "Such a drag…"

Asuma smiled. "These are my favorite. Good job kid." Asuma said before ruffling Shikamaru's hair before walking down the hallway a cig already in his mouth.

"Well, at least it was Asuma-sensei." He sighed.

"Sakura," the group looked up seeing Sasuke. Naruto glared instantly.

"What do you want Teme." Naruto said through clinched teeth.

"I didn't say your name Dobe." Sasuke commented. Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto get angrier. "I was talking to Sakura."

"Well maybe Sakura-chan doesn't want to talk to you." Naruto bit back. Sasuke smirked.

"Everyone wants to talk to me, I bet your girlfriend want's to 'hang out' again," Sasuke smirked as Naruto went to swing at him but stopped when Shikamaru stepped in the middle.

"Naruto don't let this guy get to you," Shikamaru started hard at Sasuke before the Uchiha walked off.

"That guys got some nerve!" Naruto yelled before punching the tree that they stood next to him. Hinata stood shell shocked next to Sakura. Sakura turned and looked Hinata before gently touching her shoulder.

Hinata jumped before moving her eyes from watching Sasuke's retreating form to Sakura's eyes. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, as tears began to form in Hinata's eyes. She nodded quickly.

"Fine, thank you for asking Sakura-san."

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned again gently grabbing the girls shoulders. "Are you sure? Cause you don't look okay…"

"I just… don't like Sasuke," she whispered. Sakura stepped back feeling a hand tap her shoulder she looked up to see Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He assured her as the two watched as Naruto consoled Hinata.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru sighed before pulling out another pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. Sakura watched as he packed and got ready to smoke another. "Last year," he started. "Naruto and Sasuke used to be good friends. Well he quickly fell to the wrong crowed. I'm sure you've noticed that there are a few gangs in this school. Akastuki being one—"

"I know them," Sakura said so he would have to describe them.

"Well, you'll know they are far from the worse. Most times they just help with the community unless something happens…. Well Sasuke… Sasuke fell into a bad group. Taka. That's their name," he blew the smoke out. "Well after Naruto and Sasuke had there falling out, Naruto went and told Sasuke's family. See Naruto's family and Sasuke's family have known each other for every. So Naruto thought he would help his friend by telling his family what kind of shit he was getting into.

"Sasuke was pissed. More than pissed. So he decided that he would take out his anger on Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend. Sasuke and Hinata ended up being partners for a school project. So when Hinata went to work on the project with him. She ended up being stuck in the Uchiha house with just Sasuke. Naruto being worried about the whole thing called Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Since he was a family friend Itachi told Naruto he would go home early and see if everything was okay…

I don't really know what happened after that. I just know that Hinata was in the hospital for a week after that. And Sasuke had to go to trial…. Word is…" Shikamaru swallowed hard before dropping his cig. He stomped it before turning to look at Sakura who was still watching Naruto and Hinata. "Sasuke raped Hinata." Sakura's eyes widened before turning to look at Shikamaru. She felt her breath leave her lungs.

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears. How could someone be so disgusting to do that to anyone.

"He got off just like that. His dad's a police chief so you know…" Shikamaru said clenching his fist. "Sasuke hoped it would ruin their relationship-Naruto and Hinata- since Hinata was a virgin. But Naruto's stayed by her side through everything. He's got too big of a heart." Shikamaru smiled. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke is a worm." She said through clinched teeth. "To do that to Hinata… that's fucked up." Shikamau nodded.

"Kura! There you are!" Shikamaru and Sakura looked up to see Sai walking over to them a smile on his face.

"You know him?" Shikamaru asked reaching for another cigarette. Sakura nodded.

"That's my brother." She said as Sai reached them.

"Hey," Sai nodded to Shikamaru who was lighting a cig. "I'm Sai," he said.

"Shikamaru."

"Kura, you know the bell is about to ring we don't want to be late." Sakura nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Shikamaru. I'll see you tonight?" He nodded.

"See ya tonight, Sakura." Sakura and Sai slowly walked down the hallway surprised to still not have seen any of the members of the Akatsuki. Sakura smiled.

"I guess Itachi took care of Hidan." Sakura said as Sai opened the door to their first period.

"More than likely." Sai said. Sakura walked up the stairs to her seat and waited for the late bell to ring. After she had sat in class for twenty minutes she noticed that no one was holding her hand. Frowning slightly she realized that Itachi wasn't at school. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone.

_Hey. Why aren't you at school? _

Sending the text to Itachi she placed her phone in her lap and waited for the buzzing noise signaling that he had texted her back but found that it never did. And she waited all second period for a text bit never got it. She noted that Sasuke was nowhere to be scene even though she had saw him that morning. Her phone didn't ring at all.

When it came time for lunch she sat under their normal tree with Sai next to her. Neither of them had been able to get a hold of Itachi all day. It bothered her.

She sighed as her and Sai walked from the school and into the parking lot.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" She looked up to see Naruto running towards her. Hinata not far behind.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I forgot to get you address? We're gonna pick you up around six since we have to get there early to set up. You know? Um… Hinata and Tenten said they would take you to dinner." Naruto smiled. Hinata walked up to them.

"If you don't mind that is Sakura-san?" she smiled.

"No I don't mind at all!" Sakura smiled. "What should I wear?"

"You're going to want comfortable shoes. And I would bring a purse." Hinata smiled. "Also it can get cold at night so bring a jacket." Sakura nodded.

"Okay awesome," she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address before handing it to Naruto. "So I will see you guys at 6?"

"Yup! Six O'clock! Get ready to have your socked rocked off!" Sakura could help but laugh at the blondes enthusiasm. Hinata smiled as she watched her boyfriend.

"God this kid has ADHD." Sai mumbled before sitting in the car.

**A/N**

**Sorry no Itachi this chapter. :) Thanks for all the reviews you guys graced me with. I love them! I hope you guys liked this chapter and of course review ;) I should have a new ItaSaku fic up sometime next month. Hope that excites you lol. Also I plan on finally writing the prequel to As Long As You're Mine which is a NaruSaku fic I finished quite awhile ago. So that's all the news I have for now. **


	10. Naruto's Touchan

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Ten: Naruto's Tou-chan. **_

Sakura smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans along with a plain white wife better. Her short pink hair was curled slightly giving her an awesome look. "Damn Kura, you trying to make boys fall for you?" Sai asked walking into the room and plopping down on her desk chair. Sakura rolled her eyes and she grabbed some makeup and went to work.

"You know Sai, you can be so annoying," Sakura glared at him as she finished up her eyeliner.

"Yeah, but you know you love me," he smiled. "Dad wants to talk to us before we go."

"Us? I'm going—"

"Dad said I had to go," he said. Sakura glared at him. "Don't give me that look. I didn't even want to go," he said trying to defend himself. Sakura sighed before she grabbed a red jacket and left her room. Sai sighed annoyed and followed her down. It wasn't long until the two sat in the living room both parents standing in front of them.

_Oh no…_ was the only thing the two could think off.

"I want you two home at a decent hour," Tsuande started. "Around ten should be good."

"Mom!" The two said at the same time. Ten? That was crazy there was no way a concert would be over at that early of a time. The two looked to their father waiting for him to chime in with the voice of reason.

Dan sighed. "Honey, don't you think we should let them stay out later. It is a concert,"

Tsunade glared at him. "No! This is their first week being here! We don't know these kids that they're going out with for all we know they could end up being just like—"

"Mom stop," Sai said quickly. Tsunade stopped mid-sentence and soon everyone was watching Sakura who sat silently staring at her hands that gripped her sweater. Tsunade sighed before leaning against their fireplace. She looked at Dan as a doorbell rang through the house. No body moved.

Dan sighed. "I'll get it," he said before moving out of the room.

"Kura…" Tsunade whispered. "I just… I want to keep you safe…"

Sakura looked up at her mom trying to force her tears away. She nodded. The three heard a loud commotion before the entry way to their living room was filled with a handful of people. "Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry about causing a ruck in your house Haruno-san," Naruto said. "I just had to piss really bad. And I don't trust Kiba alone in the van…" Naruto smiled.

Now standing in the room was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kiba. Tsuande just stared wide eyed.

"Pisser is down the hall this way," Dan said over them. Naruto nodded before following Dan out of the room. Tsuande started at the group.

"Hello Haruno-san. I'm Hyuga Hinata," Hinata smiled politely.

"Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru said with a lazy wave.

"Yamanaka Ino," Ino smiled before waving at Sai who looked away quickly.

"Tenten, nice to meet you Haruno-san," Ino and Tenten turned and jabbed Kiba in the stomach.

"Inuzuka Kiba," he groaned. "A pleasure to meet you Haruo-san," he said through clinched teeth before glaring at Ino and then Tenten.

"How late does this thing normally run?" Tsunade asked, still sizing up the group that her children would be leaving with soon.

"Normally the concert runs until around 11, and after that we all head to Naruto's house for a get together. Than the girls go to Hinata-chan's house and us guys stay at Naruto's," Shikamaru said. It had already been decided that Shikamaru would be doing the talking since he was less likely to mess up.

"And will Naruto-kun's parent's be home?" Tsuande asked eyeing the group.

"Tou-chan will be home," Naruto said walking into the room a smile on his face. Tsunade eyed him up and down trying to decide if he was lying.

"Would I be able to speak with your father?" Tsuande asked. At that moment Sakura and Sai just wanted to go back up to their room and never leave again.

"Yeah sure, let me call him." Naruto said, pulling out his phone. He pressed the speaker so everyone could hear. Naruto sort of bobbed back in forth as he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello," _A females voice said over the phone.

"Kaa-chan where is Tou-chan. I need him to talk to Sakura-chan's Kaa-chan so she can come out tonight," Naruto said.

"_Calm down Naruto-kun," _the woman laughed. _"I'll go find him," _

Naruto sighed loudly before taping his foot. He was really starting to get impatient.

"_Algelo's pizza, Angelo speaking," _a male voice said coming onto the phone. You could hear a woman scolding him in the back ground.

"Tou-chan! Knock it off! This a serious matter!" Naruto yelled into the phone only to have the man chuckle.

"_Sorry sorry, you're just so easy to pick on right now Naruto-kun," _Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah yeah… whatever… I need to talk to my friends Kaa-chan," Naruto said.

"_Okay," _the man said. Naruto walked over to Tsuande and handed the phone over.

"Hello." Tsuande said.

"_Hi there," _you could hear the man's smile. _"I'm Namikaze Minato. My son said you need to talk to me?" _

Tsunade stood there completely shell shocked. "Minato…" she said. "Oh my goodness. It's Tsunade!" the blonde woman smiled.

You could hear the man laugh. _"What a small world we live in. I didn't know you moved back to Konoha. I thought for sure Jiraya-sensei would have told me!" _

Dan coughed loudly before giving Tsuande some look that no one had any idea what it meant. "Well you know, it was a last minute thing. So Naruto-kun tells me that you guys have a get together at your house and you'll be there?"

"_Yes yes, when it hits two I normally drive the girls over to Hinata-chan's or Ino-chan's house so that why they don't stay here," _Tsuande nodded.

"Okay sounds good, I'll hand the phone back over to your son." Tsuande said before handing the phone to Naruto.

"Alright Tou-chan, I'll see you tonight," Naruto said.

"_Wait! Naruto…" _the group grew silent waiting for him to speak. _"Doesn't that Tsunade have a nice rack!" _

"Tou-chan… you're on speaker phone….." Naruto mumbled. He snapped the phone shut. Kiba busted out laughing.

"Well if you two are going to be staying the night, I suggest you pack a night bag. Try to be home at a reasonable hour tomorrow. Or if you plan on going out call me," Tsuande said. She than looked at the rest of the group. "It was nice to meet all of you."

XXX

"Oh my god Naruto! Your dad is an idiot!" Ino said once they got into the van. Which almost reminded Sakura of one of those rapist vans. The inside had tons over seats built into the side and in the middle sat the equipment for the night.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know…"Naruto mumbled not looking away from the road. Since Tsaunde had made such a big deal of them going out they were running late.

"Sorry about my mom…" Sakura said.

"Nahh don't worry it about it Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as they pulled up to the back of a building. Neji already stood waiting for them. An annoyed expression on his face.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked.

"Stuff." Naruto said parking the van. Sakura was amazed at how fast everyone was working that she almost didn't have time to move until her seat belt was undone for her and Kiba was lifting her out of the back like she was a piece of equipment herself. She blushed as he placed her on the ground and then went back to grabbing a piece of the drum set.

"Sakura!" she turned to looked at Tenten and Hinata who were off to the side. Sakura looked back at Sai who was already helping take stuff out of the van.

"You okay here?" she asked. Sai smiled.

"I'm good. Go have fun," he winked. "I'm gonna go tap that," he said pointing at Ino who was bitching at Kiba about handling her drum set with ease. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Wrap it before you tap it," she said. The two laughed before running to catch with the other girls. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Dinner," Tenten smiled as she held up the keys that belonged to Neji's Camaro. Sakura stared at the car unsure if she should even touch it. Tenten laughed as she got in the driver seat. Hinata pulled her seat up she Sakura could jump in the back. Sakura sighed in relief as they made their way down the road and to a simple fast food place.

Sakura blushed as she got out of the car and saw a group of guys from their school watching them as they walked in. "Don't worry about them, they always stare." Tenten said as they walked into the building. She nodded looking back over her shoulder she saw a red head girl with the boys that she recognized.

"I know that girl," Sakura said as they walked to a stable to eat. Tenten looked out the window.

"Oh that's Karin. She's like a mini clone of Konan. Or well she tries to be," Tenten laughed. "Basically she's the whore of Junior class. The guys…" Tenten said pointing them out. "Juugo and Suigetsu."

Sakura nodded before taking a bite of her food. Hinata sat staring down at her food. "They're just as bad as Sasuke," she whispered looking up to meet Sakura's eyes. She nodded.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter. Sorry no Itachi again. He'll be back soon. Promise. Next chapter is going to be a big one that's why I had to leave It off here. Also…. My eye sight is starting to act up and I can't find my glasses so I didn't want to have too many spelling errors. Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Also Just so you know… a lot of my inspiration comes from a band Cute Is What We Aim For. You guys should deff listen to them if you haven't before. Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	11. Drama Doesn't Follow Me

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Eleven: Drama Doesn't Follow Me, It Rides On My Back. **_

Sakura was welcomed by the muggy air that was inside the large complex. On stage Naruto's band was already up and ready. Her breath was nearly taken from her as Neji started to play his guitar. "I know, isn't he awesome," Tenten yelled over the music as the three of them walked closer and closer to the stage. Sakura smiled seeing Sai standing off stage. She waved and he waved back.

"_Our father who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven," _Naruto's smooth voice came out over the speakers. Hinata let out a timid scream before jumping up and down making Naruto smile before Ino slammed her drum sticks down. A blast of music vibrated Sakura to the core. She could help but smile. She felt like the normal teenager she was.

"_A loser can win whenever they want to. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down. Is bring you down. A loser can win whenever they choose to. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down, Is bring you down. I read it, a man up in a room. Can't control everything I do. But what do I know? What do I know?"_

"This is anyways there opening song! It's Naruto-kun's favorite!" Hinata yelled over the music a large grin spread over her face as she watched Naruto pick up his mic stand and threw it down on stage. Sakura smiled. She was happy for her new friends. It was so surreal to see normal teenage kids compared to her old home. It was nice. Comforting.

"_And if the story of that man isn't true. Then tell me what I should do. Should I take off the blindfold? Or do what I'm told? A loser can win whenever they want. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down. Is bring you down. A loser can win whenever they want to. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down  
>Is bring you down," <em>

Sakura looked around the crowded building to see tons of kids she recognized from school. She froze seeing the one person she dreaded. Uchiha Sasuke. He stood by the bar, his dark eyes watching her intently. In his hand was a small glass filled with dark liquid that she was certain was some type of alcohol. She looked away quickly covering her eyes with her bangs she risked looking back for him but found him gone.

"Is morality real to me? I cannot believe in what I cannot see. Oh no, I will not be sold. The world has this ability. To make a life look sweet. Oh no, this can't be complete. Oh no. But we'll never know about the life I chose. I won't believe, I won't be so naive until I go. Yeah, we'll never know 'til these eyes close.  
>But we'll never know about the life I chose. I won't believe, I won't be so naive until I go. Yeah, we'll never know 'til my eyes close. Whoa,"<p>

She could almost feel her dinner rising up from her stomach. She forced it back down and turned back to the stage to watch the band. She almost laughed at how into it Ino was. She had never seen the blonde let go. It was shocking to see her with wild hair and a wicked smile. Flirting with her eyes with every boy in the room. She smiled, Ino's blue eyes landed on her own and the blonde winked causing Sakura to laugh.

_"A loser can win whenever they want to. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down. Is bring you down.  
>A loser can win whenever they choose to. All they gotta, gotta do. Is bring you down. Is bring you down.<br>I read it, a man up in a room," _

Sakura let out a loud scream as the first song came to an end. Naruto let out breath and took a deep one in before pulling the picking up the microphone stand. He smiled at the crowed. "Dad says I'm not allowed to break anymore mic stands," he joked causing everyone to laugh. "Glad everyone could make it out tonight. As you all know that any donations you give tonight, whether it just be to give or for snacks and drinks. One hundred percent goes the rebuild of Konoha park that was ruined last year during the flood. So please help out! Give a dollar! And if you're feeling really generous we're going to start having meetings for those who actually want to help plot plants and flowers! Get with my megafoxyawesomehot girlfriend Hyuga Hinata if you're down to help," he winked causing the whole crowed to cheer. Hinata's face was bright red and looked as if she was ready to pass out.

"Now! Back to the show," He stepped back as the music picked up again.

"_I'm creeping your way. And these sheets aren't stopping me. Because I'm gonna meet you face to face  
>And I'm gonna start from your waist. Up through your navel. And we're approaching such a place. This is where we both get scared. This is where emotion flares. This is where we both prepare," <em>

Tenten grabbed Sakura and spun around. "This is my favorite song," she grinned before starting to dance to the music. Sakura laughed and danced with the two girls. She was in the middle of them her hands above her head as she swung her head from side to side.

"She only likes this song cause Neji wrote it," Hinata laughed.

"_Navigate me through your body, navigate me. Navigate me through your body, navigate. I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me through your body. I'm creeping your way. And these sheets aren't stopping me. That's right, it's quite simply. These sheets aren't stopping me. 'Cause my mind's on a mission. And a mind on a mission. Is a mind that you just set free. I'm creeping your way, I'm creeping your,"_

Sakura laughed. It had been so long since she was able to just let go and be herself. Have fun. It was almost like back in Suna there was no such thing as fun.

"_This is where we both get scared. And this is where emotion flares. This is where we both prepare.  
>Navigate me through your body, navigate me. Navigate me through your body, navigate. I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me. 'Cause a mind on a mission. With enough ammunition. And the right proposition. Is a mind that you might set free. 'Cause a mind on a mission. With enough ammunition. And the proper position. Is a mind that you just set free,"<em>

"_I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me. Navigate me through your body, navigate me Navigate me through your body, navigate. I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me.  
>Navigate me through your body, navigate me. Navigate me through your body, navigate. I love the way you tug on top of me. So navigate me through your body.I'm creeping your way, I'm creeping your way..."<em>

Sakura smiled as the song came to an end. She opened her mouth to say something to the girls but was ripped out of her spot by someone. She winced slightly at the grip that was on her arm. "Ow. What the hell is your problem?" the pinkette glared at her capture to find Sasuke. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I don't think anyone knows what the fuck is up your ass."

"_What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now, what you got now. We keep ourselves a mystery. But we provide, provide the clues. So the rest is up to you. and don't forget to check the obvious. We are so serious. So I guess it all comes down to how curious you can be,"_

Sakura pulled back trying to get away from the dark haired boy. She was quickly pulled back to him slamming hand into his chest. Her head rolled slightly from the impact and the over whelming smell of alcohol that was rolling off of the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun," she looked up to meet dark eyes she'd never seen before but they were unmistakably Uchiha eyes.

"_What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now, what you got now. Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure love to stare. Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure, they sure, love to stare. And you check labels more than the FCC. and these calories are, are killing me. But this is a sticky situation. So keep your chest in the game. And drop your jaw and coax me,"_

Sasuke glared at the man. "Is that anyway to treat a young lady?" he questioned pulling her away from the younger boy. "I'm sorry for my cousin's rude behavior. He doesn't know how to treat a lady since he's always spending time with that whore—"

"_What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now gotta, gotta give it up. What you got now, what you got now. Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure love to stare. Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure (they sure) they sure."_

"Shisui," Both men froze and Sakura smiled instantly knowing the voice. "I didn't realize you would feel the need to go to a high school party," Itachi said, without effort Sakura was removed from Shisui's hold and stood next to Itachi. His arm wrapped around her protectively.

"_This is a party without the people. This is a show without the sounds. This is a dance without the steps  
>Now I gave you the clues, so find what I've found. This is a party without the people. This is a show without the sounds. Now I gave you the clues, so find what I've found,"<br>_

"Cousin. You know I love feeling young," he winked. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Shisui," he reached for Sakura's hand and gave it a kiss. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Sakura," she said.

Itachi glared at Shisui. "Maybe you should take Sasuke home. He looks much too drunk to drive himself home,"

"Just trying to get rid of me?" Shisui asked.

"Always," Itachi said before quickly moving himself away from the two men. Sakura in front of him. She wanted to turn back and look at the new man but decided against it. She hadn't seen Itachi that angry… well ever. The anger he had with his fight with Hidan was nowhere near the anger he had right now so she decided to continue forward back to her friends.

"_Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure love to stare. Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back. I may be ugly but they sure love to stare,"_

Taking a deep breath she turned back and looked past Itachi's shoulder. She held her breath as he watched her with great intent. If one thing was sure it was Sasuke wasn't her worst enemy anymore.

**A/N**

**How was that for a new chapter? I hope you guys like it! The three songs that I put in this chapter was **Loser, Navigate Me, and There's A Class For This by Cute Is What We Aim For. **Lol the last song is actually what I was listening to when I got the idea for this fic. Well hope you guys liked it!**

**Also a response for an anonymous review. **

It's a fanfic. It's not supposed to be real. Also you must be like kind of person who grew up in a boring town where the coolest thing that happened was going to see a movie on Friday night. Yeah, I grew up where there's gangs and a lot of violence. So thanks for your shit review

**Sorry for the rudeness there for everyone else to read. I just get sick of people if you don't like it. Don't read it. Nuff said. **

**Thanks for all of you who do like this and continue to read! I will update again soon but will be taking a break between Dec 20 to Jan 4****th**** since I will be out of town and visiting family for the holidays. Thanks again!**


	12. A Change In Me

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Twelve: A Change In Me**_

Sakura leaned her head against the cold glass of the car window as the van drove down the dark streets. She could hear everyone talking around her but couldn't bring herself to listen or join in with them. Her mind kept thinking about the newest man she had met today. Uchiha Shisui. She shivered at the thought of him. There was something about him she didn't get something… that just didn't seem human.

"Sakura," she looked up out of the windshield to find she was the only one that was still in the van. She smiled sheepishly before pushing the door open. She shivered slightly when a breeze blew through the group.

"Sorry, guess I was stuck in my own thoughts," she smiled walking up to catch up with everyone who was making their way into the house. She was almost shocked to see how big Naruto's house was. Once inside she was shocked to see how homey the house felt. She took a few steps closer to Sai. He looked down at her questioningly.

"How was the concert?" Sakura looked up to find a man who looked stunningly exactly like Naruto.

"Awesome as always," Kiba yelled. The older man laughed.

"Good to hear," he grinned before making his way through the crowed. He stopped right in front of Sakura and Sai. "So you're Tsunade's kids?"

"Yes," Sai said. The blonde man laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Minato. You're mother went to school with my dad," Sakura and Sai looked at each other. How old was their mom? Minato laughed at their expressions. "Don't worry, it's okay to have a mom who's older. It just means my father was kind of a horn dog,"

"Okay dad, thanks for the story on gramps. I don't care to hear about his sex life. He tries to talk about it enough on his own without you encouraging it," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around his father's neck and dragging him away. Sai and Sakura looked at each other before giving a shrug of shoulders. They moved further into the house to see that it was already prepared for an after party.

The kitchen was set up with tons of snacks and drinks for everyone. Ino was already sitting on top of the bar a two letter or orange soda and she was chugging it like a pro. "We don't know how she does it but it's always awesome to watch," Tenten said causing Sakura to laugh.

"I think it's hot," Sai said moving to go get his flirt on. Sakura rolled her eyes. Yup, that was her brother.

"What was up with the Uchiha's surrounding you? Weird right?" Tenten asked handing Sakura a plastic cup. Sakura grabbed the cup and nodded before taking a sip of the soda.

"Well I'm friends with Itachi," Sakura said. "But that Sasuke guy won't leave me alone… and then this cousin of there's just comes out of nowhere… it's just weird."

"Yeah, the Uchiha family is a weird bunch. They've always been in Konoha. One of the founding families. What's really weird about them is that all of them live in their own part of the town. The Uchiha district. Sasuke and Itachi are the only two from the family to go to our school in years…" Tenten said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked, moving to stand next to the two girls.

"Oh nothing really. Just the concert," Tenten said quickly looking at Sakura as if begging her to agree to what she had said. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Yeah I was telling Tenten how awesome tonight was. I hope to come to the next concert too," Sakura said. Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. I'm sure Naruto-kun would love for you to come to the next concert."

Sakura nodded before looking out at the rest of the group. She smiled seeing most of the guys were trying to set up some type of game, her eyes moved from them and to her brother who was flirting with Ino and was doing a good job at it. She watched as Sai turned to look at her. They locked eyes before Sakura was hit by an overwhelming pain in her stomach. She lunched forward dropping to her knees.

Sai's eyes widened before jumping over the bar and ran to his sister. "Sakura? Sakura!" Sakura gripped her stomach. She was in so much pain. Where had it even come from? She bit her lip as sweat began to form on her forehead. "Sakura? Kura!" she felt Sai shaking her but she couldn't bring herself to answer him.

She gripped her eyes shut and pictures of her eldest brother stared to run through her mind. She let out a loud scream as she reached her hand out. Sai gripped it quickly before he was hit by the same pain that Sakura was feeling. It was like he was being broken apart from the inside. He clenched his jaw shut. Once he finally opened his eyes he stared into Sakura's green eyes. Tears fell from their eyes.

"Shin…" they whispered to each other.

Sai was the first one to gain his senses back. He stood up quickly before patting himself down searching for his phone. Once he found it he flipped it open before calling his dad. No answer. Than his mom. No answer. The house. No answer. He swallowed hard before dialing his older brother's number. No answer. Sai looked down at his sister who was shaking uncontrollably.

What was that? How could he have felt that. He wanted to believe that it wasn't real. I mean… how could it be real? He bent down before rubbing his sisters shoulder. She looked at him tears still in her eyes. "Don't worry Kura… everything will be okay," Sakura nodded before standing up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said. She vaguely heard Minato asking Sai if everything was okay. She sighed in relief once she was alone her back pressed to the cool door as she faced the inside of the bathroom. She sighed happy that the window was open giving her the fresh air she needed. She walked to the sink before turning the cold water on. She cupped her hands and splashed her face. Looking up at the mirror her eyes widened seeing Uchiha Shisui behind her.

She turned around to find the room empty aside from her eyes. She gripped her chest breathing heavily. So much for feeling like a normal teenager. She was hallucinating. At this point she almost would take Suna back. She heard a loud crowing noise. She looked over to the open window to see an overly large crow sitting on a tree branch outside. She stared at it breathing heavily. She locked onto its eyes that stared at her.

Her mouth hung open. The crow's eyes were red with three tomes in them. She took a step back away from the window.

"_I'm coming for you Kura-chan. There's nothing you or Itachi can do to stop me…" _She opened her mouth as if almost to scream as she heard Shisui's voice in her head. She moved backwards tripping on the rug as the crow flew away. This wasn't real. There was no way in hell this could be real.

Once she finally got composure of herself she left the bathroom. She was relieved that everyone was acting like nothing had happened. She didn't need her new friends thinking she was just some weird o! "Hey," she said sitting down next to Tenten who was watching the guy yelling over a board game.

"Hey," Tenten smiled. "You okay?" she asked. Sakura nodded not wanting to worry her. Tenten smiled before turning to look at the men. Which was now Naruto and Kiba having a fighting match on who's farts smelt worse.

"Is this how it always is?" she asked. She looked feeling someone sliding into sitting next to her.

"Yup," Ino smiled down at the pinkette. "We usually leave before the farting competition begins," Ino laughed. "Hey… uh… Sakura…" Ino said. Sakura raised her eyebrow. She had never seen the blonde look so awkward. "Look… I was wondering if it would be cool with you if… I went out with your brother?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, it's cool. You don't have to ask me,"

"Well… I wanted to make sure it was cool with you. You don't just go dating your friend's brother without talking to her first," Ino said sticking her tongue out.

"Friend…" Sakura mumbled. She hadn't really thought about it that much. This was the first time she could really say she had real friends. People who cared about you for who you were. Not because of who she was in with. Or what she could do for them. They were friends with her just… just because. "Yeah your right," Sakura smiled. "I think it would be great thought. You and Sai."

"Awesome," Ino smiled.

It wasn't long until the girls were all pack up in Ino's car and on their way to Hinata's house. Sakura was a little nervous to be without her brother. She didn't need Sai but he was always there so it was new for her to be away from him. When they arrived as Hinata's house she was shocked at the beauty of it. It was an original Japanese styled house.

"Wow Hinata. This place is beautiful," Sakura said. Hinata smiled before moving the group into the house. Sakura slipped off her shoes once she entered the house. The four girls walked down the darkened hallways until they reached Hinata's room. She slid the door opened and everyone walked in. Sakura's mouth nearly hit the floor.

Hinata's family had to be rich. Sakura stared at the overly large room. The bed looked big enough for all four girls to sleep comfortable on it but there was already two futons set up on the floor. "Man! I'm beat!" Ino said moving to one of the futons. "I'm just gonna go to sleep guys. Hope you don't mind,"

"You're good," Tenten said, as Ino laid down not even bothering to change into her pajamas. "I'm probably gonna pass out too. Neji said something about waking me up early."

"Don't worry about in Tenten-chan. I'm sure we're all tired," Hinata said moving to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas before moving behind a changing rack. When she came out she had sky blue matching pajama bottoms and a top on. Sakura searched through her bag before grabbing her own pajamas. She changed quickly into the black tank top and pink and black pajama pants. "You can share the bed with me Sakura-chan,"

Sakura nodded before crawling into the bed next to Hinata. Hinata sat up against the head board reading over a book. Sakura looked down at her phone. She resisted the urge to call Sai. She needed to learn how to do things without him. She sighed before looking over at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata looked over at Sakura. "Can I ask you something?" Hinata closed her book and placed it on the bedside table.

"Of course Sakura-chan."

"You don't have to answer… but… I was just wondering… what do you know about the Uchiha family?" Sakura watched as Hinata visible stiffened. Hinata closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"The Uchiha family was one of the first families who made Konoha. They mostly stick to themselves. They…," Hinata sighed. "It's hard to put into words…" she whispered.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, you don't have to talk about—"

"But I want to," Sakura stared at her new friend for a moment. "Not many people ever enter the Uchiha home. I was one of this first… None of us had met Sasuke until freshmen year other than Naruto-kun. So since I was with Naruto-kun I thought I would try and be friends with Sasuke… he's evil." She said. Sakura's eyebrows moved together as she tried to soak in everything she was saying. "This started to change when Sasuke and his brother came to our school… It's hard to explain… but… it's like Sasuke isn't human."

Sakura's eyes widened. Hinata knew something. She knew the same thing that Sakura was thining. There was something different about them. "I don't remember what happened when… when I went to work with Sasuke on our project… It's like my memories had been taken away. And then his family covered it up like nothing had happened," Hinata sat up and looked over the bed to see if the other girls were sleeping. "I don't remember anything… but," she lifted up her shirt slightly revealing a scar on her stomach. Sakura's eyes widened shocked. It looked like someone… or something had bitten her. "I had this," Hinata whispered tracing the line. "His eyes were red Sakura-chan. I saw them. I'm not crazy."

Sakura nodded. "No… no you're not. What if I told you… I believe you," Hinata's eyes widened.

"Has he?" she asked quickly. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I'm okay…. But I was wondering… what do you know about Uchiha Shisui?"

**A/N**

**So how was that? :D I hope it was enough to keep you satisfied until January 4****th**** since I'm going to be on vacation. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like where the story is going. Thanks again for reading!**


	13. The Truth

**There's A Class For This**

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth**_

Sakura practically jumped out of her skin when a hand grasped her shoulder and gave her a push. Her eyes snapped opened to meet Sai's black eyes. "Sai?" she asked sitting up. The rest of the girls were awake aside from Ino who was still in a restful sleep. "What's going on?" Sakura asked pushing the blankets back and standing up.

"Mom and dad finally called me," Sai said.

"What happened? Is Shin okay?" Sakura asked. Sai sighed before shaking his head.

"The Sand Siblings got him…" Sai whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. "He's in Suna hospital… mom and dad already left for Suna they'll be gone until sometime next week."

Sakura nodded. "I can't believe that bastard would do that…" she whispered bitterly. "How did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"Neji gave me a ride, we're gonna have to walk home though," Sai said pointing out to his pink haired sister that Tenten was already gone from the room. Sai walked out of the room and Sakura sighed before lying back on the bed next to Hinata.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled.

"I don't know," Sakura whispered before standing up. Sakura walked behind the changing rack and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Can I borrow a brush?"

"Yeah sure," Hinata said getting out of bed she walked into her bathroom to come back a few moments later with a brush. Sakura ran the brush though her long hair before grabbing her backpack.

"Thanks Hinata, I've got to go. But I'll text you later?" Hinata nodded as Sakura left the room to find Sai waiting for her. The two walked down the hallway and out of the house until they were on the main road and on their way home. "Gosh it is so hot here," Sakura mumbled, she was already sweating.

"Yeah it is, like Suna is hot but it's not this humid," Sai complained before taking off his shirt and the two continued their walk home.

"Sai…" Sakura whispered not looking up to meet her brother's eyes. "Do you think… never mind…" Sakura said quickly. Sai raised an eye brow.

"Come on Kura. Talk to me."

"Do you think it's weird that… we felt Shin's pain?" Her green eyes locked onto Sai's. Sai sighed before looking forward.

"I don't know Kura… I guess yeah… maybe we were just having a panic attack or something," Sakura snorted.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to ask you," and with that she broke out into a run not wanting to be anywhere near her brother at the moment. Sakura continued running until she reached her house. She didn't bother to look back to see if her brother was following her. She took the stair case two at a time until she reached her room. She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. It was like the world was completely against her.

She rolled over onto her back staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, why did her life have to be one drama after another. A noise caused her to sit up quickly. Looking out her bedroom window she found a crow on the tree outside of her house. Her jaw dropped and it felt like her breath was taken from her. The crow stared at her for a minute before flying off.

The door opened and Sai walked in. "Did you just see that?" Sakura asked turning to look at her brother.

"See what?" Sai asked, he was still slightly angry at her for just leaving him.

"That crow," she said quickly she turned back to face the window. "I saw that same crow last night."

Sai rolled his eyes. "Sure Kura, and your physic too," Sai said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He was in no mood to dear with his sister's freak outs. He walked down the hallway until he reached his own room. Plopping down on is bed he stared up at his ceiling. He closed him eyes thinking about last night.

_After everyone had gone to bed it was just Naruto and Sai still up watching tv. Naruto turned to Sai. "You're not going to kiss me are you?" Sai asked causing Naruto to laugh. _

"_No no, look I was just wondering… you're friends with the Uchiha right?" Naruto asked his voice suddenly getting very serious. _

"_I guess, Kura and I are friends with Itachi but that's it," Sai said._

"_Look… I guess what I'm trying to say is… don't leave Sakura alone with them… they're trouble," Sai stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding. _

"_Don't worry Kura and I can take care of ourselves," Sai said. _

Sai sighed before flipping his phone open and shut. After a minute he finally got so bored he dialed Itachi. Sai pulled the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring and ring.

_Hello?_

"Hey Itachi, its Sai. What's up?"

_Not much ready to go insane, my cousin arrived in town yesterday... it looks like he's going to be staying for a while…_

"Oh well that's no fun. Hey you want to come over? My mom and dad are out of town,"

_Uhh… yeah sure. I'll see ya in a bit._

"See ya then," Sai mumbled before shutting his phone. He sighed before standing up. He walked down the hallway to Sakura's room before knocking. He waited a few moments before frowning. "I'm coming in!" Sai called before opening the door. He frowned when he noticed Sakura was gone. Where had she gone? He walked out of her room and down the stair case calling her name as he went.

He growled annoyed before opening the garage door to find his father's car gone. Sai sighed annoyed before sitting down on the step that lead to the garage. Well this was just great. Sakura had taken their father's car for a joy ride. He was so going to be grounded if they found out.

XXX

Sakura sat on the edge of the seat as she drove down the street. She didn't know what came over her to steal her dad's precious car but she just needed to get out of the house. She needed to just go somewhere anywhere. She leaned against the steering wheel, it had been a long time since she had driven a car and she was one edge.

She took random twists and turns until finally she ended up on the edge of town. She pulled up to the end of the road. She looked ahead to find that she had reached a cemetery. She reached up and turned the key turning the car off. On the seat next to her, her phone was going crazy from Sai calling her. She looked down at the phone and rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to deal with him right now.

She opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel road that lead into the large cemetery. She looked around her to see if anyone was around. She shut the door before walking further towards the cemetery. She shivered as she walked further in. How had it gone from being so hot to cold? The gravel moved under her feet as she walked further in.

She looked at the first head stone, "Uchiha…" she read out loud. "This must be the Uchiha's cemetery," she said to herself. She didn't know what had bought her but she couldn't stop herself from walked further and further into the cemetery. The light from the outside world was blocked away from the trees that swayed overhead.

She squinted her eyes seeing a large tomb stone up a head. She continued walking until she reached it. Her jaw dropped.

_Uchiha Shisui Uchiha Itachi_

_1890-1913 1894-1913_

XXX

"God damnit! Kura! Answer the phone!" Sai yelled as he slammed the phone shut. Sai growled annoyed as he hung up the phone. Itachi pulled up into the drive way. "Yo! Itachi! I need your help! I can't find Kura, she totally jacked our dad's car."

Itachi signaled for him to jump into the car. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" Itachi asked pulling out of the drive way.

"Not a clue. Neither of us know where anything is in the damn town," Sai growled.

XXX

"Like what you see Kura-chan," Sakura turned around quickly her heart beating a mile a minute. Shisui stood in front of her a smile on his face. He took a few steps towards her. "I've been dying to get you alone since our meeting last night. Sakura stepped around him so that way he was closest to the large grave stone.

"Why would you want to be alone with me?" she tried to sound strong but found that she was far from that. She swallowed. She wondered if she ran if she could make it to the car before he could catch her. She shivered when she realized how late in the day it was getting.

"Well you are very beautiful, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

_Sasuke? _She whipped around to find the dark haired boy only a few feet behind her. A smile on his face as he walked closer and closer to her. She turned around to find Shisui just as close. Why had she left the house in the first place? That was so dumb on her!

XXX

"Woah! Wait! That's dad's car!" Sai said as they drove past a dark road. Itachi growled what the hell would she be doing out here. He pulled his car right behind their dad's before the two of them got out of his car. He clenched his teeth, his eyes turning red for a moment before he forced his anger back. He could smell her fear. He could also smell Sasuke and Shisui. Without warning Itachi took off leaving a shocked Sai behind him.

XXX

Sakura stood frozen in fear as Shisui was closing in on her. A loud noise brought her out of her fear when she turned around to find that Itachi had pinned Sasuke to a tree. Her eyes widened in fear to find that both of their eyes were blood red. She turned to find Shisui laughing.

"Oh Itachi's angry," Shisui smiled as he walked closer. Itachi turned and glared at Shisui.

"Don't touch her!" Itachi yelled, Sasuke moved so that he got a better grip on Itachi holding him back as Shisui moved closer. Sakura stood frozen. Shisui stepped closer to Sakura until his hand moved her hair around to one shoulder leaving her neck bare. Her horrified green eyes stared into Itachi's. Shisui bent his head down so it rested in the crook of her neck. He took in a large whiff of her skin.

"Senju," Shishu whispered. Sakura turned to face him.

"How do you know my mom's madden name?" Sakura asked.

"You're blood is the sweetest…" he whispered. "You're the last born of the Senju clan…" Sakura shivered as his breath tickled her neck. He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Get away from her," Itachi yelled. Shisui laughed as he looked at Itachi.

"Reminds you of her? Doesn't she?" Itachi glared at his cousin. Shisui turned his attention back to Sakura who was now staring at Itachi. Sakura looked up as Shisui smiled his fangs growing larger. And finally she snapped back into reality.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed moving from his hold before falling to the ground. She held her hands out in front of her, they glowed white and Shisui yelled out a scream. His face looked burned. Her jaw dropped at what she had done. She turned to look at Itachi who was still fighting Sasuke. Sakura pushed up off of the ground.

She took off running through the cemetery. It wasn't long until she reached Sai who was still running to catch up with them. She grabbed his hand before pulling him back towards the entrance. They weren't human! They were dead! They were alive! She couldn't believe what had happened. How had she done that? She looked down at her hand before continued running.

"Get in the car!" Sakura yelled she opened the drives door and jumped in. Sai did the same never had he seen his sister so shaken up. Sakura turned around and drove down the old road and back to the main road. Neither said anything until the car was parked in its spot in the drive way. Sakura opened her door taking a few deep breaths before throwing up.

"Jeez Kura! What the hell was that?" Sai yelled getting out of the car. Sakura took in a few deep breathes before looking up at her brother who now stood in front of her trying to clean her throw up.

"Human-human," she stuttered. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Form a sentence Kura," he said.

Her wide green eyes stared at him. "They're not human."

**A/N**

**:D How was that for a welcome back chapter! Lol I hope you guys liked the chapter! I've never really written anything that has to do with Vampires since I'm not a huge Vamp fan but oh well the story just ended up being like it. I hope you guys like it Leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Jumping Head In

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Jumping Head In. _  
><strong>

"They're not human," Sakura whispered turning to looked back at Sai. He started at her unsure of what exactly his sister was trying to say.

"Kura... I think you might be-"

"Shut up Sai," Sakura said, pushing herself up from her weak knees. She whipped her mouth of any remaining throw up. "I know what I saw... those people they aren't human."

Sai rolled his eyes. He had had enough of Sakura today. First she was claiming she had some unknown power. Being able to sense their brother's pain. That was absurd. And then stealing their father's car. If he found out about her little joy ride they would be dead. Not grounded. Dead. And now this claiming that the Uchiha's weren't human? What next? The Uzumaki's were werewolves? He snorted at the thought.

"Then what are they?" Sai asked. At that moment Itachi's car pulled into the driveway. Sai turned to face his friend and sighed in relief. Itachi stepped out of the car and Sakura stood completely frozen in her wake. Her eyes locked onto his gray ones. The ones that had been blood red only minutes ago. She felt sick to her stomach turning around she threw up again, falling back to her knees. "Thank god you're here, can you help me with her?"

Itachi nodded before moving to where Sakura stood. He bent down to pick up Sakura only for her to push him away from her. "Don't touch me!" she screeched. Sai stared at his sister wide eyed. It had been a long time since Sakura had acted up like this... since _him._ He watched with sad eyes and Sakura forced herself up and ran into the house slamming the door shut behind her. Sai sighed before leaning against his father's car.

"Sorry about Kura... I guess she's going through one of her episodes again," he sighed. Sai chuckled slightly. "You won't even believe what she said," Itachi looked at him questioningly. Sai chuckled once more. "She said you and your family weren't human," Sai laughed. Itachi tensed. He tried to relax so Sai wouldn't see but it was hard. His idiotic brother and ruined everything, along with his cousin. He was completely fine with just being around Sakura. Being near the woman who was so obviously the reincarnation of his past love. But now... now everything had changed. He would have to leave again. Wait a few hundred years before he could come back to Konoha.

"Yeah, that's crazy," Itachi whispered. "Hey, Sai look I uh... I realized I promised my mother I would do something for her today. I have to go but I'll see you Monday,"

"Oh shit, alright man. Yeah I'll see ya Monday," Sai said as Itachi walked to his car. He tried his best to calm his temper before he reached the Uchiha district. Their secret had been found out again. After they had worked so long to bury it again. The Uchiha Clan had it's secrets as did many of the founding families of Konoha. He glared as the gate to his home opened letting his car drive in. He pulled his car into the garage. He looked at his reflection in the review mirror. His eyes were blood red. He was definitely having a problem controlling his anger. He stepped out of the car and made sure to fix his black sweater before walking into the house.

Mikoto stood in the kitchen fixing up what looked like cups full of blood. Itachi glared. "Mother," Mikoto turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're home Itachi-kun. I was starting to worry when Sasuke and Shisui came home without you," Itachi glared. Sasuke... he was by far one of the worse people to choose from this generation to become one of them. The family had thought it would be good for Sasuke to be taught by Itachi but that had obviously been spoiled when Shisui came into the picture.

"So they're here?" Itachi asked, his anger getting the best of him.

"Yes?" Mikoto asked unsure what exactly had happened. "Itachi? Is everything-" she wasn't able to finish her question as Itachi had moved from the kitchen and further into the grand house. Mikoto followed after him. "Itachi! Calm your self," Mikoto said. But there was no calming the woman.

"Are you insane?" Itachi asked, when he reached the sitting room. Shisui laughed loudly and Sasuke joined in when they saw how angry Itachi was.

"I'd like to think I'm handsomely insane," Shisui said.

"Shisui! This is not a laughing matter!" Itachi yelled.

"What is going on?" Mikoto asked.

"What's going on?" Venom laced Itachi's voice. "Shisui has decided that it's a great idea to tell a human what we are!"

"Oh brother please calm down. It's better this way," Shisui smiled as he stood up. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbing a shot glass before going to fill it with alcohol.

"Please enlighten me on how this is better?" Itachi asked through clenched teeth.

"Well now it will be easier for you to change her since she knows what you are."

"I would never change her," Itachi glared at him. "You better hope she doesn't realize what happened. Or at least keeps her mouth quite or you best believe we won't be here much longer,"

"Itachi you worry to much," Sasuke said with a laugh. It was a second before Itachi was in front of Sasuke, the chunk of wood Itachi had stabbed him with earlier sat in Sasuke's leg. Itachi pushed it in deeper. His blood red eyes changed. "I think you've forgotten Sasuke who exactly you are dealing with," Itachi whispered before twisting the stick in deeper causing Sasuke to cry out. Itachi turned to face Shisui. "And you," Itachi glared at his cousin. "Will stay away from her."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her room going over everything she had witnessed over the past twenty four hours. It was crazy. Why couldn't her life be normal. Why couldn't she be normal. What exactly where the Uchiha. What ever they were... she knew they weren't human. There was no way. There eyes had turned red. She had seen it. There was no trick of the eyes. And they had moved so fast. Normal people could not move that fast. She pushed herself to sit up. What he had said to her. Shisui.<p>

_"Reminds you of her? Doesn't she?" _

Sakura closed her eyes. She had seen the tomb stones. He had lead her there. He had gone out of his way to place thoughts in her mind so she would be forced to be alone with him. So she would see what they truly were. She reached forward and grabbed her lap top before turning it on. She waited a moment before pulling up a search engine.

_Founders of Konoha_

She typed in. She felt her heart beat quicken as she waited for the page to load. She clicked around a few minutes before finding what she needed. "The founding families were composed of that of the Senju and Uchiha clans. Madara Uchiha was the clan leader of the Uchiha clan. His son's Shisui and Itachi..." her mouth went dry for a moment before looking over at the picture. She gulped. There he was. Looking exactly how he did today as was Shisui. She took a deep breath before looking back. "Hashirama Senju was the leader of the Senju clan along with his wife Mito Uzumaki,"

She turned her head to look at the picture. She gasped. Mito was a young girl around the age of Shisui in the picture and she looked... just like... "Me," Sakura whispered. She clicked the picture to make it larger. The only difference Sakura could see from her and the woman was the woman's hair was a shade of red instead of the pink that sat upon Sakura's hair. "Holy shit," she whispered. She looked back up at the name "Uzumaki..." she frowned slightly. "Naruto!" she yelled. She closed her lap top before moving to her door. She opened it slightly to see her brother's door was open. There was no way he was going to let her leave now. Not after how she acted earlier. But she needed to talk to Naruto.

Even if she was sounding crazy. She needed to talk to Naruto. He knew there was something off about the Uchiha's. And now she wanted to know the truth. She turned back towards her room before silently shutting the door. She locked it before moving to her window. Sticking her head out of the window she looked down to see a perfect way down from the large tree that sat next to her door. She grabbed a pair of shoes from her closest and a jacket. Making sure she zipped her jacket up and grabbed her phone. She dialed Naruto and waited.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Naruto. Is it cool if I come over. I kind of want to talk to you about something."

_"Yeah sure Sakura-chan. Do you need a ride?" _

"No I'll be fine."

_"Alright. See ya in a bit."_

Sakura shut the phone before moving to the window once more. Sticking her head out of the window she saw a crow staring at her from across the way. She glared at the crow before turning back into her room. She looked around before something she had put to the back of her mind came forth. She walked to her closest before pulling out a box. Reaching around her pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside was a necklace. It was a half moon that was connected to the sun.

_"You're grandmother left this for you Sakura..." Tsuande whispered handing the necklace over to Sakura. "It will bring you protection when you need it most," _

Sakura had stopped wearing it after her car accident. She figured it didn't really protect her. She bit her lip before sliding the necklace over her head. Maybe it had always been protecting her. She took a step back to her window. She glared at the crow once more before stepping out onto the small bit of roof that was under her window. She let go of the window ceil and moved closer to the tree. She jumped out getting a hold of the tree. She was already waist deep in the situation. Why not go head in?

**A/N **

**Hey everyone. Sorry for such a delayed updated and for going on hiatus. I was going through a lot in my person life. Things are starting to look up for me so I should be able to update more often. i really hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! :) I also wanted to let everyone know that I have a facebook thing you can like now so you can ask me anything and it will show when I update and good stuff like that. The link is up on my profile so feel free to jump on that! Thanks again for sticking with me!  
><strong>


	15. Not Alone

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Not Alone  
><em>**

Sakura continued to look over her shoulder as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She really should have thought about this before she had just jumped out of the window. She would have had an easier job of steeling Sai's car. _Too late for that now..._ she thought bitterly to herself. She continued her walk down the dark street. Speeding up when she would hit sections of the side walk that weren't lit by the street lights. A car drove past her and pulled to the side of the road. She froze for a moment staring at the car. Should she run? She didn't think much longer as a man she recognized stepped out of the car.

His orange hair stuck out even in the dark night. "Sakura?"

"Nagato-sensei?" Sakura asked before walking closer to the car.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked. Sakura's face turned red slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well I was going to a friends house and since my parents are out of town I don't have a car to use," she said quickly.

"Well let me give you a ride. I don't think it's a good idea for a young lady to be walking the streets at night," Sakura nodded before she walked to the passenger door. She looked over her shoulder noting that the crow that had been outside her house had been following her to where she was now. She sat down in the seat and shut the door behind her. She pulled the seat belt across her chest and made sure it clicked. "So where is it that we're going?" he asked.

"Umm, you have to take main street to Konoha drive," Sakura said. Nagato nodded before pulling out and driving down the road. A moment later a though hit Sakura. Nagato knew Itachi. What if he was like them? What if he was really taking her to their house! _Don't be an idiot Sakura. The Uchiha manor is on the other side of town. _Sakura thought relaxing slightly. Nagato was probably just a normal person. "I'm going to the Uzumaki's house," Sakura said.

"Ahh okay. I'm friends with Naruto's father. He's like an older brother to me," Nagato smiled and a wave of relief spread over Sakura. Maybe Nagato was on the good side. If there were good and bad sides. She looked at the dash board and found a picture of Konan. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered how there seemed to be a history between the two of them.

"How do you know Konan?" Sakura wanted to slap herself. "I... I was just asking because... well you have her picture. I'm sorry that was highly inappropriate of me," Nagato smiled.

"No it's okay. Konan and I used to be... well for lack of a better term we used to date. But a lot of things changed over the past couple years. She really lost who she was. And nothing I did was going to bring the old Konan back to me," Sakura watched as a pain expression went over his face. He wasn't much older then she was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she said. He smiled.

"It's okay Sakura. Things happen for a reason. Remember that," the car came to a stop. The doors unlocked as he put the car in park.

"Well thank you for the ride Nagato-sensei. I'll see you Tuesday," Sakura said moving to get out of the car but was stopped when Nagato gripped her arm.

"Sakura. Be safe," Her eyes widened and she nodded before getting out of the car. She searched the sky and found that the crow had followed her. She walked up the hill the lead to Naruto's front door. She turned around and waved to Nagato. She knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Minato stood in the door way and invited Sakura in. She looked behind her once more and watched as Nagato left. He had waited for her to be safe before he left. She felt worry in the pit of her stomach. The man must have known something.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto said you were coming over," Minato smiled kindly before letting Sakura in. Minato closed the door behind him before leading Sakura into the living room. Naruto was sitting on the couch he looked nervous. Sakura also noticed that Hinata was there as well trying to calm him down. Naruto looked up and spotted Sakura and instantly relaxed.

"Oh Sakura-chan your here!" Naruto said jumping up from the couch and moving to give her a hug but froze when her necklace glowed and put up a protective barrier around her. She stared wide eyed at the necklace and then at Naruto who was staring at it as well. His normal blue eyes turned red for a split second before he back away from Sakura his eyes turning back to their normal blue.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked. Hinata jumped up quickly and moved to Sakura.

"Sakura don't freak out. I promise Naruto-kun won't hurt you," she said. Her voice stronger then it normally was. Sakura's eyes wondered to Minato who was now sitting down across the room. Hinata's hand touched the necklace that Sakura had causing her to jump. "That's a very strong protective spell, who gave that to you?" Hinata asked.

"It belonged to her grandmother," Sakura jumped hearing a voice. Jiraya walked into the room. It had been quite a few years since the last time she had seen him. He looked the same as always just slightly older then before. "It's so strong since it's old magic," he nodded to Hinata. "That's why it reacted as it did."

"She's lucky she has that then," Minato said.

"Yes she is. It's a good thing she has it since I don't think I could be able to create something as strong as that," Hinata said.

"Yeah, that thing will actually stop them from touching her. It just doesn't stop their powers," Naruto said nodding.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" Sakura screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Sakura honey. Why don't you sit done," Sakura turned and saw a beautiful woman with bright red hair almost the same shade of the woman who was her ancestor. Sakura stared at her a moment before moving to sit down on the other couch away from everyone. The red haired woman smiled lovingly before placing a tray of tea cups on the table she picked one up and brought it over to Sakura. "This will help calm your nerves," she said. Sakura nodded before taking a small sip on the tea. "Better already?" she asked. Sakura nodded surprised at how much calmer she felt.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki," she said sitting down next to Sakura. "I'm sure by now you've realized a great deal of things are... for lack of a better word different. I guess the easiest one to explain would be Hinata-chan, she comes from the Hyuga Clan. Back before Konoha had become much more civilized the Hyuga clan was known for their witchcraft. Only the woman in the family receive the trait of being a witch," Sakura turned to Hinata who blushed red. "Hinata is the first in a long time to truly be able to control her magic, it came out when she needed it most..."

"The night with Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, her eyes locked with Hinata's and the two stared at each other for quite awhile.

"The next I want to explain is the Uzumaki Clan. My family's clan. One of your ancestors was a Uzumaki. I'm sure you learned that much or you wouldn't be here," Sakura's green eyes landed on Kushina's violet ones. "The Uzumaki's have a secret power, much like Hinata's put only different. This power runs in the male's line. The ability to transform into a werefox, Naruto-kun has had this ability since birth. The power runs in the female line but is only shown in males,"

"A werefox?" Sakura asked. The longer this conversation was going the weirder it sounded.

"I'm sure you've heard of werewolves. It's primarily like that just a fox," Kushina smiled. Sakura turned and started at Naruto. Never in a million years did she think that this was where she would be. Or that Naruto could be anything but normal or Hinata for that matter.

"Okay but what does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"You come from the Senju Clan," Kushina said.

"And what does that mean? That I'm so weird thing to?" Sakura asked.

"Senju are humans, with powers that I can't even begin to describe. Many of them are never able to unlock these powers. Your mother never did. Neither did her mother. But that necklace was passed down through generations. They knew that one day you could be born. Minato knew the night that your brother and you arrived here that you had somehow awakened what was inside you. You're strong Sakura. You can fend them off," Sakura shook her head.

"Fend who off? I don't understand," the pinkette said.

"The Uchiha."

"What are they?" she asked.

"They're Vampires," Kushina said. Sakura's head heart like crazy. This was not normal every day things. This was more like a bad crazy dream that just needed to end there was no way that the Uchiha's were Vampires or that the Uzumaki's were werefoxes. This couldn't be real.

"How? They looked like normal people... they looked normal in the picture when they were kids. How is Sasuke one? Didn't he grow up with you?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"We don't really know how we all became this way... we just know we are," Naruto said. "Sasuke... was normal... but one of his family members died this year... when one of the Vampire's die they take one of the living and make them a vampire."

"So... Mikoto is a human?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Mikoto and I actually grew up together..." Kushina said. "I thought she was my best friend."

Sakura watched as the woman looked down at her hands sadly. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"As you know we are both of the Uzumaki clan since your ancestor Mito was one of mine as well. Well... Shisui went to school with us, Minato and I. He thought I was the reincarnation of Mito. So of course... he followed me every where. He even attacked me. Mikoto tried to convince me that he was normal when she knew all along what he was and what he was after..."

"How did he find out you weren't her reincarnation?"

"You were born," Sakura's eyes widened.

"We thought at one point maybe your mother was the reincarnation... that's one of the reason's that your father doesn't like me," Jiraya said sitting down. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Your the reason we moved to Suna?" she asked. Jiraya nodded.

"Your mother knew the risks of you coming back here. She didn't believe me that you could be the reincarnation. And now we know you are,"

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"You know it yourself. That's why Itachi is going after you. I won't say Itachi is better then Shisui. But I know for a fact that Itachi had never gone after a woman before..."

"He kissed me... that one day...," Sakura's face flushed slightly at the thought of the kiss. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Well. The best thing we can say is to stay away from Shisui,"

"What is the story of my ancestors and them?" she asked.

"Itachi and Shisui are brothers. Mito was a beautiful woman from Whirlpool. She like you had certain powers that were not normal for her home. She had heard of Konoha and how it was more accepting of special abilities. That's where she meet Hashirama. She fell instantly in love with him even though she was originally promised to one of the Uchiha sons. Shisui was very jealous of Hashirama and demanded his father that he would be able to marry the beautiful Mito. Itachi on the other hand saw her happiness even though he wanted nothing more than her happiness. He helped set up a hidden wedding for Hashirama and Mito. When Madara, the head of the Uchiha clan, found out he fought and killed Hashirama. At that point Mito was already pregnant with the Senju's next heir. She had her daughter and son and hid them away in the Namikaze. When Mito passed she told the Uchiha brothers that she would curse there whole family. That is why they live but hardly since some of them live forever and some die. Mito promised that her reincarnation would come back and would fix the curse for the one that deserved it and the other would live forever, without there love just like she had to," Kushina said. "That's why they're after you... if you find one of them worthy they'll become mortal again. And can live a normal life. All of us will live a normal life. When Mito died she didn't just curse the Uchiha. She made every family cursed. Witches. Werefoxes. It could all be gone. If her soul rested,"

Sakura stared at everyone in the room. This was beyond insane. How could someone like her be the one who could save so many people. She felt her stomach drop. So much was riding on her. She took in a shaky breath. "I... I think I should go home," she whispered. Kushina nodded before standing up.

"I'll give you a ride home. I need to take Hinata-chan home as well," she said. Sakura stood up. She remained silent but smiled slightly to Naruto before she left the room. She had only been in Konoha a week and this was happening. She stepped outside and sighed in relief when she saw that there was no crow waiting for her.

"He won't find you for a while at least. Minato scared him off," Kushina said as the three of them got in the car.

"What does Minato have? His family was here in the beginning right?"

Kushina smiled as she pulled out of the drive way. "Well I don't know if I would really call Minato's a curse. Because his family helped save Mito's children she gave him the ability to be at his loved one's side if there is something wrong with them. That is actually how... we knew we were meant to be together. Shisui had taken me from school one day. He locked me up in one of the cellars begging me to love him. And then all of a sudden Minato was there. He later told me he knew there was something wrong and he needed to be with me. That was how we really got dragged into the fight with Uchiha's," Kushina stopped in front of Sakura's house. "Sakura, I know it's a lot to take in. But you're a smart strong girl. You'll be fine. And you are more then welcome to come to the house at any time if you need help, and you have Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun. So remember you aren't alone."

Sakura stepped out of the car and walked the few feet to the house. She opened the door and shut it behind her making sure to lock it. "Sakura?" Sai stood at the top of the stairs in front of her. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Sai said running down the stairs and pulling his sister into a hug. She held onto him for a moment and for once enjoyed the company of her brother. She took in the fresh smell of ink and mint that let her know she was safe.

"I didn't mean to worry you Sai, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kura," he said ruffling her hair. "Lets go to bed though. School's going to come early tomorrow."

Sakura watched her brother turn and walk back up the stairs. She felt a tug in her chest. Closing her eyes she reminded herself she wasn't alone. She would never be alone. Because she now had friends. And she would always have her family. She took a few steps up the stairs. _I wonder what everyone else's special ability is... _she thought to herself. She looked into her brother's room and watched as he put up one of his newly finished pictures before she moved to her room and laid down on the bed. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

**A/N**

**Holy cow. If you don't like this chapter then I don't know lol I absolutely love this chapter. I'm thinking this would be the climax of the fic. I'm hoping things are going to start rolling now but anyway. Please leave a review let me know what you think. Also a reminder I have a facebook account set up for my fanfiction the link is set up on my wall. Also I have a Harry Potter fanfiction that if your into the fandom I would super appreciate it if you checked it out and let me know what you think about it. Anyway hopefully I'll get a chance to update again soon. Review! :D  
><strong>


	16. A Little Wiser

**There's A Class For This**

**_Chapter Sixteen: A Little Wiser_  
><strong>

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how she was going to face the next day but that didn't matter since it was morning already and she was up and getting ready. She took her time with her normal routine. Making sure to take extra care of her hair, she decided against her normal make up. If those Uchiha brother's wanted to be in love with here they would have to do it the old fashion way and she already knew deep down she could never love Shisui. She stared at herself in the mirror, she had decided to wear her hair flat and down and no make up. She grabbed her book holder before leaving the room and walking down the stairs when she reached the kitchen Sai was already sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Any word from mom?" Sakura asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite from it before hoping up on the counter.

"Yeah dad called last night said they would be home Thursday and that Shin would be coming with them," Sai said after swallowing a mouthful of food. It wasn't long until the two were in Sai's car and on their way to school for once on time. Sakura's stomach was doing flips in her stomach but was doing her best to not let it show how nervous she was. She made a silent prayer that the Uchiha's would be missing from school, though at the same time she didn't think she could stand the thought of never seeing Itachi again.

Sai parked the car and the two got out. "I'm gonna head to first period I need to talk to Genma-sensei about a few things," Sai said before waving goodbye to Sakura and heading towards their first class. Sakura on the other hand headed off towards where Naruto and Hinata normally stood in the morning.

"Well look who it is," Sakura inwardly groaned. She turned around a glare on her face as she came face to face to Konan. The blue haired girl had her hands folded under her breasts pushing them up making them look bigger then they were. Hidan stood behind her a grin on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes this was not what she had planned for her nervous day but hey why not get this out of the way?

"What do you want Konan?" Sakura asked making sure her annoyance was evident in her voice.

"I think you have something that belongs to Hidan," Konan smiled sweetly. "Or is he going to have to beat your pussy of a brother to a pulp?"

"Look Konan I know you're a bitch cause you haven't been laid in forever and no one other then Hidan want's to tap that," at this point a small crowed had formed around the two. "Also that thing that belongs to Hidan has been gone for awhile. Sorry buddy but I'm not a virgin." Everyone stared shocked at the pinkette. Sakura turned around and walked away. She honestly didn't care anymore about what any one thought about her. Maybe it was a little too much like the old Sakura she was. But at least back then she didn't let anyone walk all over her and she certainly wasn't going to let it happen here.

The bell rang letting Sakura know that she wouldn't be able to see Naruto or Hinata before she had to go to first period. She groaned before turning and making her way to first period. She stopped mid step. Itachi was in her first period. This would be it. This would be the first time she would see him since she accused him of not being human. She took a deep breath and finished her walk. When she got into the room she noticed that Sai was already in his seat, most of the class hadn't arrived yet. She smiled at him before walking up and taking her set. She sat down at her desk and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Instead of loading up a text to send to Hinata or Naruto to let them know she was okay she sat staring at a blank text to Itachi. She didn't even know what to ask him or to say. _Hey? _No that would be stupid. _Where are you? _Not likely. _Hey sorry about saying you weren't human yesterday. _She had to resist the urge to smack herself. _Hey I know th_e _truth about your family and how I'm the only one who can break the curse and that if I accidentally fall in love with your evil brother you'll be damned to live forever and never be_ _happy_. Now that was ridiculous.

"Sak-" She looked up instantly. He was here. He was right next to her. He wasn't running. Well at least not yet. She felt her stomach leap into her chest. Never had she been so happy to see someone. It was like she needed him around. No it wasn't a need. It was want. She wanted him. She wanted him. That thought scared her for a second before she stood up knocking her chair over she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He was here. She forced herself to not let tears come to her eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry," she whispered. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He missed warmth. The warmth of someone. He closed his eyes and remember the woman who he had originally loved. Mito. The woman who he had given up on ever being with. He had wanted nothing more then for her to be happy. With Sakura... he had a chance of being happy. He had a chance of a normal life. The kind where he had a family and grew old with the one he loved. He kissed her forehead without thinking.

"We can talk later," he whispered before the two of them pulled apart and sat down. Sakura smiled at him before exiting out of the text to Itachi. She then opened one to Hinata.

_Me: Hey I'm okay.  
><em>

Sakura closed her phone before looking up to the front of the class. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed in her lap.

_Hinata: Good. I heard you got into a fight this morning?_

Sakura rolled her eyes before typing out her next message; _Not really a fight... more like a verbal disagreement. _

_Hinata: Oh okay. Sasuke isn't at school today. Is Itachi?  
><em>

_Me: He's here._

Sakura then closed her phone and put it away for the rest of the class period not want to know what she should do about Itachi. She just wanted to do what felt right to her. And what felt right to her was to hold him in her arms and never let him go. Sakura risked a glance at Itachi to find him watching her with steady eyes. She smiled slightly and he smiled back before turning his attention to the front of the class.

The rest of the day went by quick for Sakura. It wasn't long until she was in P.E. surrounded by everyone. She pulled her hair up. Hinata walked next to Sakura as the two made their way to their spots on the basketball court. They stood alone neither of them talking until Ino showed up. "So I hear you know the truth?" Ino asked her blonde hair pulled up into her perfect pony tail.

"Ino," Hinata said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well if she knows she knows," Ino said nonchalantly. Hinata sighed before picking her leg up to work on stretching. Today they would be running most of the class period.

"Yes I know," Sakura said. "Though I don't really think it's a good idea to talk about these things."

"Well as long as Tenten's not here we're fine," Ino said stretching her arms out.

"Why can't Tenten know?" Sakura asked now looking from Ino to Hinata. Hinata sighed.

"Tenten's family... well they're hunters... she knows that there are magical things here she just doesn't know it's us. Her family has been here for a few years looking for the ones who are killers. It would kill her to find out that her friends are the one thing she's been looking for," Hinata said quickly since Tenten was making her way to the group.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said with a smile. Sakura watched her for a moment, actually taking in exactly how Tenten looked. The brunette always had her hair up even when she was sleeping. Her body was completely toned. Not even a single inch of fat was on her body all the way from her feet to her head.

"Alright class! Lets line up and start running!" Gai said pushing everyone out the door and to the track. Sakura watched for a second as the lined up. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and then Sakura. Sakura waiting for Gai to tell them to go and once they did Tenten took off. Sakura stared for a second before taking off herself moving at a much slower speed. Sakura thought about everything as she ran how did they know that Tenten was a hunter? Which lead her to think she still didn't know what Ino's powers were. Or who else in the group was different... or were they considered normal here?

After what felt like an entirety class was out for the day and Sakura had to admit that today was probably the most normal life had been for her since her move to Konoha. She sat down in the locker room and started to untie her running shoes. She looked up when Tenten plopped down next to her panting. "That was such a good class," she said leaning against the cool metal lockers. Sakura nodded still out of breath as she pulled her shoes off. The two girls changed before walking out to the main court yard together. "Have any plans for this weekend Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Not that I know of. Is there another concert this weekend?" Sakura asked.

"Nahh," Tenten said shaking her head. "The group finally saved up enough money to start getting stuff to fix up the park so I'm sure that's what we all are going to be doing Saturday."

"Okay sounds like fun. I'm sure Sai and I will be there," Sakura said as the two made it to the rest of the group. Sakura was glad to be surrounded by the group. It meant that there was constant talking and always a way for her to put the conversation topic in a different direction. She nodded when ever someone would as for her agreement. Her green eyes scanned the area looking for a crow. She relaxed slightly when she realized he was no where in sight. But she instantly tensed when a voice called out for her. A hard voice. One that had terrified her, but as of late only in her dreams. The person that she had barely escaped. She gulped before turning around. This couldn't be real.

"Sakura," her eyes landed on his sea foam green eyes and she felt like her own life was being taken from him.

**A/N**

**Ahhh finally a new chapter. My internet was down for quite awhile but now things are back up and running I should be updating more frequently. Sooo yay! Also I'd like to answer a review that was sent to me by a guest.  
><strong>

** To Tsuki: Well I'm glad you found the fic appealing enough to read though to the latest chapter. Yeah trust me you don't need to tell me about the whole vampire thing. In fact I can't stand the whole vampire story thing. I think it's over used and I can't stand reading/watching anything to do with vampires. This was more for some of my readers who enjoy vampire esk things. I've never read True Blood (You mentioned this if your review). So I wouldn't have anything to compare this to. I know I have quite a bit of spelling and grammar mistakes but I refuse to have a beta. On multiple occasions I've had other take my writing and pass it on as their own so that's one reason, I also have to write on an array of different things anywhere from a phone to word perfect. Sometimes I'm lucky sometimes I'm not. I'd also like to point out that you said it seems like I don't remember what happened in my first chapters. I reread from chapter one to where I am now every time I go to write a new chapter. So I'm sorry that you think that you know everything. So I hope this answers all of your questions :) Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Any who! Back to everyone else. So I bet now everyone's happy to see how things are falling into place. I like to do that add hints in little places and then finally have everything fall together. So Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter :) Hope you'll all still be reading!  
><strong>


End file.
